Revenge
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: After entering a fanfiction contest, the straw hat become aware of the abuse they've suffered at authors hands and head for their HQ for some payback. It wont be easy though, with all the fanfic:dot:net authors in their way...
1. The Convention

**Revenge**

**First off, I'd like to thank the authors who gave me permission to use their names in my story, those people being:**

Clarobell

Emma Iveli

Kurokame

Wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie

Shiruji-chan

Lanky Nathan

Winter Knight

**I hope you like what I do to you in this story. **

**This story is set out after Franky joined but before Brook. So you may or may not see some spoilers.**

**Anyway, enough talk LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. But I the rights to use these losers, I mean, wonderful people in my story... I'm sorry PLEASE LET ME STILL USE YOU!**

**0o0o0**

Thousand Sunny...

It was a sunny day on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was sitting and relaxing as they sailed across the seas of the grand line.

Nami was reading the paper, when something caught her eye.

"Hey guys!" said Nami "Come check this out!"

Everyone ran up to Nami (except Zoro who was training). "What is it?" asked Chopper.

"Look!" said Nami as she showed them an article in the paper about a literature convention taking place tomorrow "It's on the next island, we should go check it out!"

"It sounds cool!" said Luffy.

"Um... no offense but do know _how _to read Luffy?" asked Franky "You don't seem like the uh... 'Educated' type"

"Sure I can!" said Luffy "At least I think I can!"

"Hmm" said Sanji "I wonder if they'll have my reading favourite material there... hehehehe!"

"So should we go?" asked Robin.

"Yeah!" said Usopp "I always like to read a good book! I can pick up a few when we get there!"

"Cool!" said Luffy "Now let's go play monopoly!"

"YEAH!" shouted Franky, Usopp, Franky and Chopper as they ran after Luffy. (Don't ask why I put there, 'cause I just don't why)

Robin smiled when they boys left the room.

"So Nami" said Robin "What's the real reason you want to enter this contest?"

"This" said Nami as she pointed to a section about a story competition "First prize is 50,000 beli! And I know I can win that contest with the story I'm entering!"

"Which is?" asked Robin.

"Duh!" said Nami "A story about all of our adventures! Fighting Buggy, Enies Lobby, the Baroque Works. I could write about the Davy Back Fight, our journey in Skiepia, I could write about anything!"

"And what do you plan to spend the money on?" said Robin.

"Who knows" said Nami "Maybe I'll go on a little shopping spree"

"Sounds good" said Robin as she left the room "Good luck!"

"I don't need luck" said Nami as she began to write her story "I've got you guys"

0o0o0

The next day the crew boarded the island where the convention was been held. It was being held in a convention hall, the crew arrived an hour after the convention was opened and it was already jammed packed with people.

"Wowwie!" shouted Luffy in excitement as he began to run around the convention hall.

"Cool!" said Chopper as he saw a stall selling medical books.

"Booh-yah!" cheered Franky and Sanji when they found a... ahem "Adult Magazine Stall".

Usopp walked over to a book called "Strawhat's Mother?!" (My story bitches!)

"What the hell?" said Usopp as he picked up the book and flicked through, but before he could read anything the stall owner said "Piss off! This ain't a library!"

Usopp shrugged and placed the book down and walked away, and forgot about instantly when he saw Franky and Sanji and there new reading material.

"I'm off to enter that story" said Nami "You wanna come with Robin?

"Sure" said Robin as they headed off.

Zoro walked around looking for a few minutes "Nope. Nothing here for me" He then walked by a stall with a book on the counter called "How to write a good ZoLu story" Zoro raised an eyebrow when he saw this. "ZoLu, I've never heard that word but it seems so familiar" said Zoro.

Then he saw some other titles.

"10 tips for the perfect SanNa story", "UsoSa story tips", "Zosopp for Dummies", the list seemed to go on for all these weird titles.

Zoro's curiosity got the better of him so he purchased a book called "ZoSan made easy" and was horrified with what he saw inside.

Nami handed her story to a man sitting at a table.

The man had a quick read-through and had a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure you wish to enter this story?" said the man.

Man called over three people, each one with a judge badge, and asked them to look up Eiichiro Oda.

Moments later the judges return and handed the man a piece of paper, the read it and then stamped Nami's story and put it in a pile with the rest of the stories.

"I didn't like the looks of that" said Nami as they walked over to a café in the center of the convention hall.

They stopped before they reached the café as they noticed a circle of chairs nearby.

"I wonder what that is?" asked Nami.

"Hi" said a man as he stood up "My name is Paul, and I have a fear of Penguins"

"Hello Paul" said the group.

"Is that Luffy sitting over there?" asked Robin as she pointed to a chair.

"Good God it is!" said Nami.

0o0o0

"Hi" said Luffy as he stood up "I'm Luffy, the starter of this intervention club! Um... I don't think I have any problems so let's talk to the next guy!"

"Hello" said a clown wearing a pirate hat as he stood up "My name is Buggy, and I have an obsession with killing a kid called Monkey D. Luffy (Wasn't paying attention when Luffy was talking, vice versa with Luffy right now). I want to find him and kill him so badly that I'm beginning to hallucinate him wherever I go"

Buggy looked to Luffy sitting next to him and his eyes bulged out.

"OH GOD!" screamed Buggy "IT'S ANOTHER HALLUCINATION!"

Buggy kneeled to the ground and began to punch it whilst crying.

"Dammit Luffy! I must find you so I stop seeing you everywhere!" screamed Buggy "WHERE ARE YOU!"

With that, Buggy got up and ran off screaming and flailing his arms around, until he was escorted outside by security.

Nami walked over to Luffy and pulled his ear then let it go, snapping Luffy in the head.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing?" asked Nami.

"Starting an intervention!" said Luffy "Wasn't that the point of coming here?"

"This is a _con_vention not an _inter_vention!" said Nami.

"Oh!" said Luffy _beginning_ to get an idea of what Nami was talking about.

"Besides Luffy" said Robin as she walked up "What you've started is a support group, and intervention is when someone has an addiction and friend and family members of that person talk to them and help realise they have a problem and send them to a rehabilitation clinic"

Luffy just sat there with a blank expression for a few seconds "Let's get something to eat!"

With that, Luffy ran off to the café.

Nami and Robin sighed, and then followed him.

o0o0o

Usopp, Franky and Sanji were all walking and carrying their "Mature Reading Material", each one had tissues up their nose to stop the bleeding.

"So... much... porn..." said the three, almost in a trance.

The three sat down on the table where Luffy, Nami and Robin were sitting.

Robin gave the boys death glares when she saw the porn.

The three realised that they were in trouble.

"There you go Sanji" said Usopp and Franky in synch as they placed the magazines on the table "But that's the last time we're carrying these filthy magazines for you!"

The two ran off leaving two trails of dust behind them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLES!" screamed Sanji.

Nami was not even paying attention to them as she was concerned about the reactions she got from those judges.

"I wonder what was wrong with it" thought Nami "It can't be that they think it's fake because I placed under fiction category just in case. Maybe they called the Navy and alerted them of our presence! No, that wouldn't be it. I guess I'll find out when they announce the winner"

"_Will all entrants of the FFN story competition please make their way to the judges table"_

"I better get going" said Nami "Wish me luck!"

0o0o0

At the judges table a man wearing a blue tuxedo and had slicked back brown hair stood in front of it.

"Hello everyone and welcome the FFN Story competition!" said the man in an upbeat voice "Sponsored by Fanfiction(dot)net! Unless leash your imagination today! The judges have decided and they have placed the places on the board next to me! All winning entrants please come up to the judges table for your prize!"

Nami walked over to the board and was shocked at what she saw.

Her story didn't come first, or second, it wasn't on the top 8, and it wasn't even on the board.

"What's going on?" thought Nami then she gave a twitch when she found her story at the bottom.

_Adventures of the Straw-hat pirates by Nami DISQUALIFIED_

_Comment: "Taking something straight from the manga does not count as a story"_

Suddenly, the whole world around Nami seemed to go silent.

"Manga..." said Nami "What the hell?"

She turned to the board at read the other stories description.

One was about Zoro, Luffy and Sanji getting drunk and playing strip poker, another story was about Nami admitting her feelings to Sanji (Nami almost threw up when she read that), and the winning story was about the whole crew having a huge sex orgy to celebrate Franky joining.

"What's going on here?" said Nami, this was scaring her.

She asked for copies of all the stories in the contest, which cost 25 beli each, she paid for each one and took the stories back to where the crew was sitting.

0o0o0

"What the hell is this!" screamed Sanji as he read the stories Nami had shown the crew.

"Blasphemy!" shouted Franky as he tore up a story "Absolute bullcrap! Dumbest piece of shit I've ever fucking seen!" (And now you know why this a "T" rated story)

"Ahem, Franky" said Nami "That was the story _I _wrote"

"Really?" said Franky looking at the paper he ripped to shreds "In that case, you need to work on writing stories more! I mean Defeating the CP9? Come on, who would believe such crap!"

"You were there Franky!" said Usopp.

"I think I'd remember if I defeated the CP9" said Franky with a chuckle.

Zoro walked up to the table and pulled out Wadó.

"Ok" said Zoro "Everyone line up, you'll feel my sword's wrath one at a time"

Everyone looked to Zoro.

"What did we do this time?" asked Sanji.

"One of you wrote this" said Zoro as he threw the book he wrote earlier onto the table "Who did it? Who's got the big diaper?" (One of my favourite Stewie lines from Family Guy)

Sanji read the book and screamed.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!" screamed Sanji.

"At the stall over there" said Zoro pointing to the stall near "Luffy's Intervention".

The whole crew ran over to the stall, and saw no one there.

The books were all still there though. Each one with a cover on how to write a story on each pairing.

"This is disgusting!" said Robin.

Usopp saw "NaSopp on the go" and giggled "Yeah right! As if I'd ever fall in love with Nami!"

Nami turned to Usopp. "What's wrong with me?" asked Nami.

"Does that really matter right now?" asked Franky.

"Who would write such a horrible thing?" asked Franky.

"Look at this!" said Chopper, pointing at the bottom of the page.

_Published by FFN._

"The Fanfiction site wrote this?" said Nami.

"What's FFN?" asked Chopper.

"It stands for FanFiction(dot)Net, Chopper" said Robin "It is a place where you can post and read stories. And by the looks of things, people do stories about us"

"We can't let them do this!" said Luffy "We have to find the location of FFN and shut them down, or our dignity will be shattered to pieces!"

Everyone stared at Luffy.

"I haven't said anything in awhile" said Luffy.

"Well I agree with Luffy!" said Nami "We need to find these bastards and shut down there twisted organization!"

"But where is their location?" asked Chopper.

"Author Island" said Robin "And there HQ is the FFN Castle, in the very center of the island"

"How do you know?" asked Usopp.

"Um, I just know" said Robin "Uh, I mean, I read it in a book"

The crew seemed a little confused by Robin, but ignored it.

"Well let's go!" said Luffy, with that the whole crew ran out of the convention.

"Be right with you!" said Franky as they ran out the door. Franky sneaked over to the table they were at before to pick up the porn he bought.

When he got to the table, half of the porn was gone.

"Where the hell did the rest of the porn go?" said Franky, but Franky didn't have time to wonder, so he grabbed what was left and ran after the crew.

Meanwhile, sitting two tables away from Franky was a man wearing a black cloak covering his face, holding the porn.

"Well, well, well" said the cloaked man "They're heading to the island? As I thought they would"

He looked at the porn he was holding.

"Looks like coming here benefited me in more ways than one" said the man.

0o0o0

The crew (With Franky running behind) hopped onto the ship.

"Set sail!" said Luffy "To Author Island!"

(I could end it on this line, BUT...)

The crew sailed out and passed Buggy on a lifeboat (Courtesy of the security, who wanted him off the island) Buggy looked up and screamed.

"AH! WHY DO THE HALLUCINATIONS HAUNT ME SO!?!" screamed Buggy.

**0o0o0**

**So that's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. So yeah... more soon! Maybe in 2-3 weeks or less.**


	2. The Otto A

**Revenge**

**Welcome to chapter two!**

**I finally have a description for this story, thanks to Clarobell. So anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter two and if you don't, than I don't like you! Chapter two begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

**0o0o0**

On an island, miles away from the strawhats...

On a small island, stood an incredibly large castle with the letters FFN on the doors.

Inside this castle, inside the tallest room, or the tallest tower (this is sounding like a fairy tale), seven people in cloaks that covered their faces sat around a round table. Each cloaked person had a throne mark with there name on it.

"This is bad" said one person wearing a violet cloak with the name 'Clarobell' on her throne "It's only a matter of time before they find out about us"

"Rubbish!" said one wearing a white cloak with 'Winter Knight' on his throne "We have nothing to fear!"

"I'm with Clarobell, White Knight" said one wearing an orange cloak with 'Emma Iveli' on her throne "If they find out about us, they're going to come here looking for blood. Our blood"

"Screw them!" said one wearing a green cloak with "Kurokame" on her throne "We have the power to kill them all! We have nothing to fear!"

"Enough of you Kurokame!" said one wearing a pink cloak with the name 'Wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie' on her throne "Well the boss is at the convention right now seeing if they know of our existence"

"Can we really trust that nutcase?" said one wearing a dark blue cloak with "Lanky Nathan" on his throne "Remember how when that guy flamed his story, he shot him in the spine"

"I remember that" said Clarobell "He said "you call that spine tingling? YOU SUCK!" so he shot him and said "Why should I care what you think? You're spine is never going to tingle again!" He's creepy like that sometimes"

"Silence your tongue!" said one wearing a red cloak with "Shiruji-chan" on her throne "He could come back any minute and hear us!"

"Nonsense!" said plushie "He's probably still at the convention right now!

Suddenly, the door burst open, a tall man wearing a black cloak walked into the room.

The room went cold as he walked in. He sat on a throne, much larger than the other thrones. His throne had no name on it, which made it seem much more fearsome and mysterious than the other thrones.

"Ah, sir your back!" said Clarobell "How was the convention?"

"It was... enjoyable" said the figure "And my theory is true, the straw-hat pirates know of us and are heading this way. They should arrive by tomorrow"

"What do we do?" asked Emma Iveli.

"We train" said the figure as it stood up and left the room "I want you all to be ready by the time the strawhats get here"

As the figure left, the room went back to normal room temperature.

"Creepy" said Kurokame.

"Oh well" said Lanky Nathan "I think we should stall the strawhats a little bit before they get here"

"I agree with you Nathan!" said Winter Knight "I think we should send them our little army..."

0o0o0

Thousand Sunny…

The crew was heading to the island at full speed.

The whole crew was training for when they reached the island.

"I'm bored!" said Luffy "When are we gonna get there?"

"Soon Luffy" said Nami, rolling her eyes "And if you ask me that question again, you're going to regret it. We all want to get there as soon as possible as well Luffy"

"Hey guys, there's something in the distance heading our way!" said Usopp from the lookout.

Nami pulled out a telescope and looked through.

"What the hell?" said Nami "It looks like small pieces of paper on fire"

Robin gasped and then screamed "EVERYONE GET INSIDE!"

She used her powers and grabbed everyone by they're collars and dragged them inside.

0o0o0

Inside...

The crew was in the kitchen, sitting down wondering what was wrong with Robin.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro "Why the hell did you drag us inside?"

"Don't swear to Robin, you Marimo!" shouted Sanji.

"Boys, stop bickering, NOW!" shouted Robin "We have more important matters to deal with!"

The two stop instantly, curious to what Robin wanted to talk about.

"Everyone, the people of FFN know were coming" said Robin "To prove that they know, they have sent the most fearsome creature ever made"

"What?" said Franky, taking of his sunglasses.

"Those things coming our way are..." started Robin, but before Robin could finish, a loud explosion was heard outside.

"They're here!" shouted Luffy "Let's go kill them!"

With that, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Franky ran outside to fight the danger.

"No!" shouted Robin in fear "No don't go! You'll die!"

"What is it up there?" asked Usopp.

"Those four are about to face creatures called... flames" said Robin, whispering the last word.

"Oh good god!" gasped Nami "Not flames!"

"We have to save them!" said Usopp as he ran outside.

Chopper, Robin and Nami were silent as the slammed shut after Usopp.

"Did Usopp just say something... brave?" asked Chopper.

"That's pretty OOC for Usopp" said Robin.

0o0o0

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?" asked Sanji as he kicked a flaming pieces of paper, which kept screaming "YOU SUCK, I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A STORY MYSELF BUT I STILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO INSULT YOU FOR WORK I COULD NEVER DO BETTER MYSELF!"

"They're annoying whatever they are" said Zoro as he cut one in half with his swords.

"IF I WROTE STORIES, WHICH I NEVER WILL, I WOULD BE BETTER!" screamed the paper as it was blasted by Franky's bean cannon attack.

"Uh guys, is it me or do more of these paper things appear when we destroy them?" asked Franky.

"Well, let's keep fighting until they're all gone!" shouted Luffy as he continued to punch more of the paper.

"YOU GUYS, STOP!" shouted Usopp as he ran onto the ship.

"Why?" said Sanji as he kicked a piece of paper.

"Do you even realise what these things are?" asked Usopp.

"What?" asked Franky as he grabbed a piece of paper and threw it into the ocean.

"These things are flames!" said Usopp "What you're doing is not the right way to get rid of flames! Every time you kill a flame, ten more will take its place! If you keep this up, you guys are going to overload us with flames!"

"Well how do we take care of them?" asked Zoro.

"You have to delete them with this!" said Usopp as he pulled out a small piece of plastic with a cord coming out of it.

"What's that?" asked Luffy "And what's 'deleting' mean?"

"It's a computer mouse!" explained Usopp "And deleting is a better way of killing them, just touch them with this mouse and they'll vanish, and they won't duplicate afterwards, Watch!"

Usopp pointed to a flame and clicked the mouse, the flame instantly died and shriveled away.

"Just like that!" said Usopp as he threw the mouse over to Luffy "Now go for it!"

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy as he began to click and destroy flames left and right.

After a few minutes, all except one was deleted.

"Go for it Luffy!" said Franky as Luffy clicked the mouse.

But the flame didn't disappear.

"What the hell?" said Luffy as he clicked 10 times with no result "Hey Usopp, your thing broke"

"It can't break!" said Usopp "I made it indestructible! Which means that..."

Usopp looked at the flaming piece of paper and saw "WINTER KNIGHT" written on it.

"AH! This isn't an anonymous flame! It's signed!" shouted Usopp "You can't delete a signed review, so the mouse is useless against it!"

"What do we do?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know!" said Usopp "I've never dealt with flames before!"

"And yet you know how to defeat anonymous flames?" asked Sanji.

"Look, this situation is flawed enough without you making it worse!" said Usopp.

"Well how do we defeat these things?" said Franky "There has to be a way!"

"Block the person" said Robin "Write on a piece of paper that you want to block that user"

The five men turned to Robin when she said that, none of them even noticed her come on deck.

"Are you sure?" asked Usopp.

"Trust me" said Robin "I've dealt with flames before"

"Well okay then" said Usopp as he pulled out some paper and wrote "BLOCK LIST" at the top and then wrote "WINTER KNIGHT" underneath.

Suddenly, the flame was knocked back by an unseen force which sent the flame flying away.

"It worked!" said Zoro.

"It's over!" said Usopp "Thank god!"

"They know were coming" said Robin "We're in danger now, we must be very careful for the rest of this journey"

"Just out of curiosity, how were those flames dangerous?" asked Sanji.

"They weren't" said Robin "They're just really, really annoying"

0o0o0

The ship had reached Author Island and had landed at the docks.

"This is it" said Robin "Author Island"

"So what's the plan?" asked Chopper.

"We go inside and beat people up until they agree not to write stories about us" said Luffy.

"That sounds like a Luffy plan" said Sanji.

"Let's get going everybody!" said Nami "To the island"

"Has anyone seen Franky?" asked Usopp.

"I heard him swearing downstairs before" said Sanji.

"Bad news guys" said Franky's voice from downstairs "I don't think I'll be able to come to the island"

Everyone turned around to see Franky holding his severed right leg in his hand.

"It broke off an hour ago" said Franky "Sometimes my legs will do that, they just break off, it'll take me a few hours to put it back on"

"Okay then" said Luffy "You stay here and come to the castle when you can get your leg back on!"

"Agreed" said Franky.

The crew left the ship and began to hike towards the center of the island, where FFN castle would be.

"Bye Franky!" shouted Chopper as the crew began to walk away.

"So long everyone!" said Franky as he waved to his crewmates with his right leg in his hand.

"Have fun! Kick ass! Give 'em one for me!" shouted Franky until the crew was out of hearing range.

"Dumb-asses" muttered Franky as he placed his leg back on with a slight click.

"Now for some quiet time with me and Miss June" said Franky as he headed to his room with a porno magazine.

0o0o0

The crew hiked for many hours to the center of the island, no one said anything, except for Robin who would occasionally say which way to go.

After a while someone besides Robin spoke.

"How do you know where the castle is?" asked Zoro.

Robin didn't reply, like she didn't hear the answer.

"I asked you a question Robin" said Zoro.

"I'm not answering that question" said Robin.

"What? Why the hell not?" asked Zoro.

"She can choose not to answer Marimo!" said Sanji.

"Stay out of this Shit-cook" said Zoro.

"We're here" said Robin as she pointed to a large white castle with FFN on the doors.

The crew walked up to the doors with had a piece of paper saying "Please enter your username and password"

"Great!" said Nami "How the hell are we going to get in now?"

"I foresaw this event" said Robin as she pulled out a pen and walked up to the door.

_Username:_ Poneglyth101

_Password:_ Nico (Written as four dots)

_Would you like to keep your account logged in for three days?:_ No

With that, the doors opened.

"Let's go" said Robin.

"How did you do that?" asked Zoro suspiciously.

"I found out someone's account and password at that convention because we would need an account to get in" explained Robin.

"How did you know we needed an account to get in?" said Zoro as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sanji" said Robin in a calm voice "Zoro is upsetting me. Please do something about that"

Sanji ran up and kicked Zoro in the head, and the fight between the two began once again.

0o0o0

The seven walked inside and before them was a gigantic staircase.

At the bottom of the stair case were seven people wearing cloaks with hoods over their faces.

"So you're finally here" said all the figures at once.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"We are the masters of creation! The bringers of life! The Bitches of romance stories!" said female with a violet cloak, she then pulled out a violin and played some notes "Clarobell!"

"This is FFN, may your experience of reading ours stories be a pleasant one, for it'll be your last experience!" said a male with a dark blue cloak who pulled out a guitar and strummed some notes "Lanky Nathan!"

"Let your creativness flow, in a way you never thought was possible!" said a female wearing a green cloak, who then pulled out a pair of bongos and played some beats "Kurokame!"

"Unleash your imagination!" said a female in a orange cloak, who pulled out a pair of castanets and clicked them twice "Emma Iveli!"

"All authors under the sky tremble before us!" said a male wearing a white cloak, who pulled out a bass and strummed some notes "Winter Knight!"

"If you do not fear us-" began a female in an pink cloak, who pulled out a flute and played a melody "Wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie!"

"-You will very soon!" finished a female wearing a red cloak, who pulled out trumpet a played one loud note "Shiruji-chan!"

"We are" said all of them as they threw their instruments away "The Otto A!"

"Um... how can you be called Otto A when there is only seven of you?" asked Nami "Last I checked, Otto meant eight"

"Well that's true" said Lanky Nathan "Our boss isn't here. He's... busy with things far more important than you foolish pirates!"

All of the sudden, everyone heard a whistling at the top of the stairs, everyone looked up to see a man wearing a black cloak walk down the stairs reading a newspaper.

"Hehehehe! Oh Garfield, your always there to brighten up my mornings" said the man as he read the paper, he then stop saw the straw-hats in front of him "Who the hell are you people?"

"They're the strawhats, boss" said Kurokame "You know, the pirates that we were expecting"

"Hmm" said the man, thinking for a moment "Oh that's right! It's all coming back to me now!"

He then laughed.

"Good to see you've arrived!" he cackled "I've been expecting you!"

"Is he for real?" asked Chopper.

"And Nico Robin, so nice to see you once again!" said the man.

Everyone looked to Robin.

"What's he talking about Robin?" asked Luffy.

"Oh? She didn't tell you?" asked the man "She used to be an author here!"

To be continued...

0o0o0

**I'm willing to admit that this chapter wasn't that good, I apoligise for that. I'll make the next chapter better, honest!**


	3. The Battle Begins!

**Revenge**

**Chapter 3! I apoligise for the wait. My memory stick was stolen and my story was inside it and I hadn't gotten around to backing it up somewhere. But you don't care why it so late so just skip this and read.**

**START THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

**0o0o0**

"Your one of them!" shouted Zoro.

"Now, now, swordsman, I said _used_ to be one of us" said the man with the black cloak.

"You were with them?" asked Luffy "You wrote stories in this castle"

"No!" said Robin "I never wrote stories. I was told there was a poneglyth in this castle so I came to check it out myself. After staying here awhile I learnt there was no poneglyth and left"

"Feel the wrath of the authors!" shouted the man, ignoring what Robin had just said "We will crush you pirates into the ground and make you cry!"

The strawhats stared at the man, unimpressed by his threat.

"Um... tremble at my feet!" shouted the man.

The crew just stood there.

"Pleeeeeeeeease tremble at my feet?" asked the man.

"No" said the pirates.

"You guys suck! I- wait a minute" said the man who then counted the strawhats "One of you is missing, where's the cyborg?"

"Franky? Back at the ship" said Usopp.

"Really? Winter Knight!" ordered the man "Go to the thousand sunny and eliminate Franky!"

"Yes oh great one" said Winter Knight who than disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Even though a hood was covering the dark figure, you could tell he had a confused look on his face.

"How the hell did he do that?" asked the man as he looked to the other authors "He's been able to do that and none of you told me?"

"We thought you knew" said Shiru.

"How the hell did you expect me to know that!?" shouted the man.

"Um, excuse me!" said Luffy "Can we fight or something or should we just leave?"

"Oh yeah, you guys" said the man as he pulled a remote from his pocket "Ok authors this is how it'll go! In order each of you picks an opponent to fight and I send you to your fighting rooms using the Juubun Juubun Remote!"

"Right!" said the authors.

"Clarobell, you pick first!" said the man.

"I choose to fight the victims of my devil fruit power" said Clarobell as she raised her hands and shot beams from her palms "Luffy and Zoro, they will feel the sting of the Yaoi Yaoi fruit!"

As the beams fired in Luffy and Zoro's directions Clarobell thought "Yes! I'm going to create the ultimate ZoLu story! Shiru and Plushie are going to be so jealous!"

The first beam hit Zoro right in the gut. But as the second one charged towards Luffy, Luffy's hat slid off his head and he bent over to get it. The hat went over Luffy and hit Sanji in the face.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Clarobell in horror "What have I done?"

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and instantly looked away, both blushing.

"Very well Clarobell" said the man as pressed a button on the remote "These are your opponents!"

"No!" cried Clarobell, but it was too late. She, along with Zoro and Sanji, disappeared.

"Next up is Emma" said the man "Pick your opponent!"

"Sir, if I may, could I fight Nico Robin" asked Emma Iveli.

"Sure" said the man.

"Also, could I fight her... outside?" asked Emma.

"You know non-elite authors can't leave the building" said the man "You have only been a member of the Otto A for two months, you don't have enough experience! Now go fight Robin!"

With that, Emma Iveli and Robin vanished.

"Kurokame next" said the man.

"Chopper!" said Kurokame.

"Very well" said the man as he pressed the button "Off you go!"

"What?" shouted Chopper as he vanished.

"I'm getting tired of repeating myself so I'm picking from now on" said the man as he snapped his fingers "Lanky Nathan, you will face Usopp in combat"

"NO WAY!" shouted Usopp, who than tripped on his feet and landed on Nami.

Lanky Nathan vanished. But as Usopp vanished, Nami vanished as well.

"Oops" said the man "Ah screw it he can handle her as well. Anyways, Luffy is mine..."

The man snapped the button and Luffy vanished.

"And um... that seems to be it" said the man "Um... sorry Plushie and Shuriji-chan. Okay, new assignment! You two guard the doors of my office! 'Kay thanks!"

With that, the man vanished.

"This sucks" said Plushie.

"I know!" said Shiru "I wish we could fight someone like Clarobell is..."

0o0o0

Luffy looked around his current location, he had no idea where he was or how he got there.

The room Luffy was in had pieces of paper all over the walls. It had tables and chairs made from stacked books. The room seemed to smell like BBQ and had a million laptops scattered all over the room.

"Where am I?" asked Luffy.

"Your in my office" said a voice, seconds later the man from before appeared.

"This place is weird" said Luffy as he looked around.

"Well I'm a weird person" said the man "But enough about that, I brought you here to fight, and fight we shall. But first, we will have a feast!"

With that, a table appeared from nowhere in the center of the room.

"With lots of meat!" said the man who clapped his hands.

All over the table piles of meat started appearing from nowhere.

"Your cool!" said Luffy as he ran to the table and began to eat "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth" said the man as he took his cloak off and placed it on his chair "I'm President of FFN and head combat fighter of the Otto A. Though many find my name unbearable to pronounce so just call me Lord"

"Okay" said Luffy, whose mouth was filled with meat.

Lord was insanely tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a "Vote for Pedro" shirt on with black jeans and a pair of faded brown sandals (My trademark shoes man!).

"But enough of me, let's eat!" said Lord as he grabbed a steak and began to gnaw on it.

After ten minutes, the two had completely finished off the meat.

"That was quick" said Luffy.

"You want some more?" asked Lord as he pressed a button on his remote, making more meat appear.

"Wow!" said Luffy "How did you do that?"

"I haven't told you yet?" asked Lord "I fused this remote with the Juubun Juubun Fruit. With this remote I can create, control or do anything I want" (Note: Juubun is Japanese for Perfect)

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a secretary walked in.

"Sir, there is a call from Mary Sue, she claimed that you stole her devil fruit" said the secretary.

"I took nothing!" said Lord "Now, please leave, my guest and I are having a meal!"

"I thought he was your enemy sir" said the secretary.

"Only when were fighting!" said Lord "Which will be soon, now leave!"

"Yes sir" said the secretary as she left the room.

"So what were we talking about?" asked Lord.

0o0o0

Sanji and Zoro woke up confused as Luffy was. Both were in a room with drawings of child like versions of the strawhats, Ace and Smoker, under each drawing it said "Chibi Fan Art"

There was one piece of paper on the door which said "Slave System: Plushie is the slave of Shiru, Shiru is the slave of Clarobell and Clarobell is the slave of Plushie"

Neither Zoro nor Sanji realised the other one was in the room until they heard a female voice saying "Hello Gentlemen"

The two turned to the door of the room and saw the woman from before, the one who sent them both there.

"Welcome Zoro and Lu- I mean Sanji" said the cloaked woman "I am Clarobell, Vice President of FFN (That's right Clarobell, for doing the Buggy ending you get to be Vice President) and Queen of ZoLu. Not stupid ZoSan which is totally wrong and icky!"

The woman had an incredibly silent tantrum by tapping her foot quietly and repeatedly whispering "It's not fair!"

Neither Sanji nor Zoro was paying attention to this; both seemed to be staring at each other shyly. They were both blushing slightly and were dead silent, until Sanji spoke up.

"Uh... hi Marimo" said Sanji, who was confused by how much trouble he had talking to the man he was _supposed _to hate.

"Hey, uh... Swirl-Brow" whispered Zoro.

"This is horrible!" said Clarobell "I've failed as the Queen of ZoLu!"

Then she noticed how the two were shy around each other.

"Actually" said Clarobell "This could be used to my advantage"

"Hey! Blond and Green! Are we going to fight?" said Clarobell as she threw her cloak off.

Sanji and Zoro turned to her. Clarobell had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was skinny. She was tall and had near-pale skin, she also wore glasses.

"My name is Clarobell, and I am going to kill you both!" said Clarobell with an evil cackle.

0o0o0

Chopper was as scared as hell in his room. The walls were covered in blood and guns, the room smelled like death. There were skeletons on the floor, and Chopper heard screaming, but he didn't know where it was coming from.

"Welcome!" said a voice "Welcome to your death!"

Chopper screamed when he heard this and began to cry.

A cloaked woman appeared before Chopper.

"Don't kill me!" begged Chopper.

"What do you mean kill you?" asked the woman.

"What do I mean? LOOK AROUND THE ROOM!" screamed Chopper.

"This isn't my room" said Kurokame "This my friend's, mine getting repainted, I wont kill you with any of this stuff"

"Really?" asked Chopper as he stood up.

"No" said the woman as she threw off her cloak "I'm going to do that myself!"

The woman before Chopper was confusing, she was a large turtle standing upon her hind legs and her shell was black and made out of some kind of metal.

"Are you a Fishman?" asked Chopper.

"Nope" said the woman "I'm a Fish_woman_, my name is Kurokame! I am the Sniper of Otto A!"

"What's with the shell?" asked Chopper.

"Wha?" asked Kurokame as she looked down at her shell "Oh right, the shell! This is a special artificial shell my master created for me so that I would be more powerful!"

"Does it really make you more powerful?" asked Chopper.

With that, a large cannon rose from out of the shell.

"FIRE!" shouted Kurokame as the cannon set off a large blast which penetrated through the roof.

"I'll take that as a yes..." said Chopper.

0o0o0

Franky was sitting in his room enjoying his porn (I won't tell how he's doing it for the sake of the younger readers) when he notice the air feeling a little damp.

"That's weird" thought Franky as he got up and left his room "I better check out what's going on"

Franky went up onto the ship and gasped as he saw black mist surrounding the entire ship.

"Hello Franky" said a voice "Welcome to the wonderful world of horror!"

From out of the mist came a man wearing a white cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Franky.

"I am winter knight" said the man as he threw off his cloak "Commander of the Flame Army"

"You mean those pieces of paper that attacked us in the last chapter (I like to break the fourth wall if you haven't noticed) were your army?" asked Franky "In that case your probably no threat at all"

"Oh yeah" said Winter Knight as he threw his cloak off "I think you'll be surprised!"

Winter Knight was a tall man with pail skin, he was wearing a black suit with an incredibly large top hat. He had red pupils and his teeth were jagged.

"Oh great" said Franky as he rolled his eyes "A Goth"

0o0o0

Usopp awoke in a daze after being knocked by Nami just before getting sent to the room.

Usopp looked around the new room while lying down.

The room had little ponds and pools all over the room, everything else in the room seemed uninteresting to Usopp besides the water.

"I need to pee" thought Usopp as he looked at the water.

He then looked to his chest and almost screamed.

Nami was passed out on his chest.

"Oh shit!" thought Usopp.

"Welcome my friend, to the Aqua Death Room!" said a voice, seconds later Lanky Nathan teleported into the room and threw off his cloak.

He was a tall man with electric blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a "Jaws" T-Shirt with board shorts (Or swim trunks or whatever you want to call them) and he had a large gourd on his back, at least the height of Usopp.

"I am Lanky Nathan! Junior Vice President of the Otto A! Good to see you arrived Usopp- what the hell is she doing here?" said Nathan as he saw Nami passed out on Usopp.

"Shh! You wake her up like this and we'll both die!" warned Usopp in a quiet tone.

"Is there anything I can do to get her off?" asked Nathan with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Try and lift her off me gently" whispered Usopp.

"Ok" whispered Nathan as he bent over to pick Nami up.

But as he bent over, he tripped over his own feet and landed on top of Nami. This of course woke Nami.

Nami looked at her current situation, being sandwiched by Usopp and some blue guy with a gourd on his back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" screamed Nami as she stood up, grabbed the two and threw them across the room.

Nami pulled out the Clima Tact and assembled it.

"I don't know who you are, but you and Usopp are both dead!" screeched Nami as the Clima Tact shot sparks of electricity.

"Crap, thunder! Calm your friend down!" said Nathan with fear in his voice.

"Nami, I uh- Your on your own!" said Usopp as he ran to the other side of the room, where the window was.

"Die!" said Nami as she sent a bolt of lightning towards Nathan.

0o0o0

Robin gasped at her surroundings, all over the walls were papers with positive comments like "You rule girl!" and "I loved this chapter Iveli-chan"

"This room" said Robin outloud "It couldn't be…"

"That's right Robin" said Emma Iveli as she emerged from nowhere "You're in my room"

She threw off her hood to reveal her purple haired, blue eyed, flawless skinned face.

"It's good to see you again Robin" said Emma with tears in her eyes.

"It's good to see you too" said Robin, with tears in her eyes as well

0o0o0

"This sucks" said Shiru on the left side of the door to Lord's office.

"Tell me about it" said Plushie on the right side "We better to fight at some point in this story…"

**0o0o0**

**So there you go! I hoped you like that chapter, I place the next chapter within 2-3 weeks. See you then!**


	4. Clarobell's Ultimate ZoLu!

**Revenge**

**CHAPTER 4 BIOTCHES! Not much to say except thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Um... I own FFN in this story, but not One Piece...**

**0o0o0**

"Are we going to fight soon?" asked Luffy.

"In due time" said Lord as he walked over to a pile of letters on his desk "I want some of your friends to fight first. See what they can do"

"What are those?" asked Luffy.

"They're reviews to one of my stories called Revenge" said Lord.

"What's the story about?" asked Luffy.

"About some pirates fighting some authors" said Lord "Don't worry about that though, it has nothing to do with our current situation"

Lord growled as he looked at some of the letters.

"Look at this! I have less than 10 reviews! I put all this hard work into writing my stories and people just read them and leave!" shouted Lord "People who read stories and don't review suck ass!"

Lord then turned to the readers. "You heard me" said Lord.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Luffy.

"Uh, no one, no one" said Lord.

Lord grabbed a Den Den Mushi (The Snail phone thing) and called his secretary.

"Miss Jones, it appears I broke the fourth wall" said Lord "Would it be possible to order a new one?"

"Yes sir" said Miss Jones on the phone, with a sigh that showed this wasn't the first time Lord has done it.

0o0o0

A smirk formed on Clarobell's lips, Zoro and Sanji couldn't fight her in their current condition. "My power has not only affected their love interests, it's affected their personalities" thought Clarobell "If Zoro and Sanji are near each other, they act like shy twelve year old girls!"

Sanji growled, he had realised Clarobell's power the second he got shy near Zoro, "I have to warn Zoro of this extra ability, tell him that we have to get as far away from each other as possible"

"Hey, uh, he Z-Zoro" stuttered Sanji with a blush on his face.

"Yeah?" asked Zoro as he turned his head around to Sanji.

"Well, um, about this woman's power, uh..." stuttered Sanji, the blush going a darker shade of red.

"Hah! Sanji knows of my power and can't even warn Zoro!" thought Clarobell "It's a good thing I used that ending to Toddler Troubles or I'd never have this power!"

0o0o0

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Clarobell stood at Lord's desk nervously twirling her hair as Lord read the final chapter of her Toddler Troubles story._

"_Hah!" said Lord with a chuckle "I like this Smoker part. Very funny"_

"_Keep reading sir" said Clarobell._

"_Okie-Dokie" said Lord as he continued to read the story "What's she doing there? Could it be... OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!"_

_Lord proceeded to scream like a fan girl continued to read, laughing the whole time._

"_This is AWESOME!" laughed Lord "Thank you very much for making this!"_

"_Ahem" said Clarobell as she held out her hand._

"_Oh right, like I agreed, here is the Yaoi Yaoi Fruit" said Lord as he threw a blue melon with swirls on it to Clarobell "And you are now Vice President of FFN. Congratulations"_

"_Thank you sir" said Clarobell as she caught the fruit and took a bite out of it._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

0o0o0

Clarobell smiled. "Good times" she thought "Oh well, back to the fight"

Clarobell pulled a pile of white goo out of one of her pockets and charged towards Sanji and Zoro.

"What are you-" started the two mean, but were cut off when Clarobell flung the white goo onto Sanji's right hand.

"What the-" began Sanji, but then Clarobell grabbed Zoro's arm and pushed Zoro's hand into the goo as well, sticking Zoro's and Sanji's hands together.

The two screamed when they saw there predicament.

They were holding hands.

The two turned incredibly red and started trying to unstick the goo.

"Go ahead" said Clarobell "That stuff on your hands is called heart goo. If two people who feel the same way for each other get stuck together by this stuff, it becomes impossible to get off! You two are stuck like that!"

Upon saying this, she remembered something.

"I was planning to use this stuff for Zoro... AND LUFFY! I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE ZOLU! I HAD PLANNED IT SO WELL AN EVERYTHING! They would get stuck together, but work together to beat me, and then open up their feelings for each other and kiss! It's not fair, it's not fair and IT'S NOT FAIR!"

She then picked up a purple scythe on the wall.

"There is only a few ways to reverse the effects of the Yaoi Yaoi Fruit you know" said Clarobell, with insanity in her voice "One way is to kill one of the two who are in love with each other! In other words, in order to kill the ZoSan, I have to kill the San part!"

Sanji and Zoro of course, were not listening to a word of this. The two were looking at their hands.

"W-we're, we're um..." said Zoro.

"Hold-holding hands..." said Sanji.

"I have the ultimate plan!" ranted Clarobell, not even realizing she was being ignored "I'll kill Sanji, which will break Zoro's heart in two, and then Luffy will come to the rescue. Luffy and Zoro will work together to beat me and just before they do, I'll use the Yaoi Yaoi power and make them fall in love. And then Zoro will realise he never loved Sanji, he loved Luffy all along and they'll kiss and they'll live happily ever after!"

Again, neither pirate listened to a word she said.

"But first thing's first" said Clarobell "You have to die Sanji!"

Both Sanji and Zoro heard this.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"To make the ultimate ZoLu, you must die!" said Clarobell as she lurched foreword to cut Sanji.

Zoro pulled Sanji out of the way just in time.

Zoro then tripped and fell on his back, and Sanji landed on Zoro's chest.

The two went incredibly red. Clarobell went red as well, but from anger.

"This went was meant to happen, I had planned this. But ZORO AND LUFFY WERE MEANT TO BE IN THIS POSITION!" screamed Clarobell as she charged to Sanji with the scythe.

Zoro stood up straight away and leaped out of the way.

"Thanks for saving me" whispered Sanji as Clarobell flew by and crashed into the wall.

In Sanji's mind he knew his regular response would be "I don't need you help Shit-Head!" But this fruit power was screwing with Sanji's mind. Sanji couldn't take this anymore.

"Zoro! As long as we're together we're going to be in love with each other! We need to separate so that we can snap out of these crushes and actually fight!" shouted Sanji.

The room went silent.

"You love me?" asked Zoro, with a look of shock (and a little joy) on his face.

"Um... y-yes" said Sanji "I s-sorta do"

The two then leaned towards each other to kiss.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Clarobell as she threw her scythe at Sanji.

The knife missed the target of Sanji's head and hit the goo holding Sanji and Zoro's hands together. The knife went through the goo and split it in two (Yeah, yeah, it rhymed, what do you care?).

"We're free!" shouted Sanji "Now to get the fuck outta here!"

With that, Sanji kicked the door of Clarobell's office clear off and ran out of the room.

Zoro blinked for a few seconds. "Whoa" said Zoro "I don't seem to have any feelings for Sanji when I can't see him. Perfect"

Zoro then walked over to Clarobell "Where are my friends?" asked Zoro.

"Which one?" asked Clarobell "Because your friends are sort of all over the place"

"Tell me where Luffy is" asked Zoro "I assume he's fighting the toughest one so I'd like to meet him"

"His office is on the top floor, that's all I'll tell you" said Clarobell.

"Good enough" said Zoro as he went to leave the room.

"Why don't you want to fight me?" asked Clarobell "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No" said Zoro "It's because you're a total whackjob"

"That makes sense" said Clarobell.

Zoro left the room.

"I won't be leaving you alone just yet Zoro" said Clarobell "But before I deal with you and Luffy. I have to take care of Sanji. He dies, and my dream will finally come true. I just hope sir doesn't kill Luffy before then..."

**0o0o0**

**Though there is chapter 4. I'd like to say sorry to Clarobell for having the toddler troubles ending spoiler on here for three days, Clarobell, if your reading this, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about how short this is, I'll make chapter five much longer. See ya!**


	5. Stop Clarobell! Lord's crafty plan!

**Revenge**

**Welcome to the thrilling chapter 5! I know you've all been enjoying the story so far. In this chapter, several of my fans make cameo appearances. You know who you are. So enjoy being in my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**0o0o0**

"Can we fight yet?" asked Luffy.

"No Luffy" said Lord as he walked over to a portrait of a man and began to water a bonsai tree in front of it.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"This is a shrine for my dead sensei" explained Lord.

"What's his name?" asked Luffy.

"His name was Xing Li" said Lord "He created FFN and was the former president. He taught me all about writing stories. He was a great man, until the day of his death"

"What happened to him?" asked Luffy.

"He decided to play a Smurf drinking game" said Lord "Every time the word "Smurf" was said he'd have a drink of tequila. I warned him not to, but he did it anyway. He died of alcohol poisoning before the first commercial break"

A tear formed in Lord's eye.

"If only he had played a Naruto drinking game, where he'd drink when they said "Believe it". He would have at least made halfway through the show" said Lord with a sob "But now he's dead, and I must carry on his legacy"

Suddenly the two heard an ear piercing screech.

"That can't be good" said Lord.

Lord pulled out a blue orb.

"I'll figure out what the problem is" said Lord.

Lord threw the orb to the ground, shattering immediately on impact. A girl wearing a black shirt and a green skirt suddenly appeared when the orb shattered.

"I am Blizzardrake!" said the girl "Eternal Servant of Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth!"

"Hello Blizzardrake" said Lord with a smile "Good to see you're still loyal to me. So loyal your willing to say my entire name. Do me a favour, could you go outside and see where the noise is coming from?"

"Yes sir" said Blizzardrake as she left the room.

As Blizzardrake opened the doors, Luffy and Lord heard her say "Hey Plushie, hey Shiru!"

"You have servants?" asked Luffy when the girl left.

"Oh yes" said Lord "I also have a fangirl"

"Hiya Lord!" said a voice from behind the two.

"Speak of the devil" said Lord the as the two turned around "Hello FullMetalFlame"

"Your so cool Lord!" said FullMetalFlame "You're so humble and nice!"

Lord smiled, nothing like a fangirl to boost one's ego.

"Listen FullMetalFlame" said Lord "I'm busy with some guests right now, could we have your cameo later?"

"Sure!" said FullMetalFlame and with that she ran to the window and jumped out of it.

"No don't!" said Luffy as he ran to go save her.

"No need to worry" said Lord "Fangirls are immortal. They also have the ability to fly and suck blood"

"Cool!" said Luffy "I want a fan girl too!"

"Trust me" said Lord "You have fangirls"

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah, millions" said Lord.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"I myself have several billions" said Lord.

"But didn't you say before that you had _a_ fangirl?" asked Luffy.

"Uh..." said Lord as he shifted his eyes left and right "Next scene!"

0o0o0

Sanji hid behind a statue of Lord, hiding from Clarobell.

"That crazy bitch is coming after me" said Sanji "I'm scared, I need Zoro's help!"

He then stopped talking and realised what he said.

"What the fuck am I saying? I don't need that asshole's help!" said Sanji as he stood up.

"THERE YOU ARE!" screamed Clarobell as she threw her scythe at Sanji.

"Shit!" said Sanji as he ran in the away from the psychotic ZoLu fan.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Clarobell as she picked up her scythe.

"Oh my god" said a voice from behind Clarobell "Don't kill him Clarobell!"

Clarobell turned around and saw Blizzardrake.

"Uh oh" said Blizzardrake.

"You..." said Clarobell as she walked towards Blizzardrake.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die..." said Blizzardrake.

"How did you escape from Lord Luffy?" asked Clarobell "I figured he would have killed you by now. Oh well, come with me Luffy, I have to get you and Zoro to confess your love"

She grabbed Blizzardrake's hand and pulled it.

"What are you doing?" asked Blizzardrake as she pulled her hand back.

"Oh Luffy" laughed Clarobell "I know what your thinking "I'm not in love with Zoro". Well trust me, you will be!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow (The visible one) upon watching this.

"What are you doing Clarobell?" asked Sanji.

Clarobell turned to see Sanji.

"DIE!" screamed Clarobell as she ran towards Sanji.

Sanji kicked the wall down and ran through the hole.

"Weird" said Blizzardrake "She thought I was Luffy, I better tell master"

0o0o0

"I see" said Lord "I thought this might happen"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Luffy.

"Clarobell hates ZoSan stories more then anything, even the mentioning of one drives her nuts" explained Lord "Her dream, ever since she was a small girl, was to make you and Zoro fall and love with each other. She joined the Otto A and did numerous things to get the Yaoi Yaoi Fruit from me so she could get one step closer to her dream. I guess that coming so close to her dream and then losing it finally made her snap. And I think the stress of writing Toddler Troubles didn't help that much either"

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's an incredibly awesome story" said Lord, he then turned to the readers once again "I advertised your story Clarobell, that'll be five bucks!"

"Well what do we do?" asked Blizzardrake.

"Summon Random Skitchies to my chambers. And FullMetalFlame too, I have a plan" said Lord.

0o0o0

Lord stood before three women kneeling before him, one was FullMetalFlame, one was Blizzardrake, and one was a new girl. She was a paleish tall girl with reddish-brown hair with an electric blue bang.

"FullMetalFlame the fangirl of Lord, Blizzardrake the eternal servant of Lord and Random Skitchies, Clarobell's cucumber in training" said Lord as he looked at the three women "I require the assistance of all three of you. I know how to return Clarobell to sanity, but you all need to help"

"What's wrong with Mistress Clarobell?" asked Skitchies "Why is she insane?"

"She's insane because she's a woman" explained Lord "All woman are crazy"

Suddenly an anvil dropped from nowhere and landed on Lord's head, Lord screamed in pain.

"I probably deserved that" said Lord as he rubbed his head "Anyway I already explained why she's crazy, but now I'm going to tell y'all (I've always wanted to say that word) how we're going to stop her"

"And how do we do that?" asked FullMetalFlame.

"Well, she has gone this crazy before" said Lord "It was a long time ago, I don't recall why it happened. But anyway, after a while she went so nuts she hallucinated people as other people. So with that, my plan is this..."

0o0o0

Clarobell was roaming down the hall looking for Sanji who had escaped her once again.

"Where are you Sanji?" asked Clarobell "Just some and take your punishment"

Clarobell's eyes widened when she saw Zoro standing before her.

"Clarobell, have you seen Luffy?" asked Zoro "I need to talk to him"

"I'm right here Zoro" said Luffy, who emerged from nowhere "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Luffy" said Zoro, who was blushing "I've been wanting to say this for so long"

"Oh my god" gasped Clarobell "Its happening, it's finally happening!"

"Luffy" said Zoro "I... I-"

But before Zoro could even speak, Luffy kissed him on the lips. (My first time doing Yaoi, not too bad, no?)

"I love you" said the two at the same time.

Then Sanji walked up to the two and gasped.

"AH! Your love has killed me somehow" said Sanji, who then fell to the floor.

"It's all coming true!" said Clarobell, who had tears in her eyes "My dream has finally come true!"

Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart shot Clarobell right in the leg.

"Wha?" said Clarobell as the drug began to alter her consciousness.

"Your going to sleep Clarobell" said Lord "When you wake up you can tell me all about Luffy and Zoro"

"Okie-Dokie" said Clarobell, who then fell to the ground, knocked out before she hit the ground.

"What was the dart for?" asked Zoro, who was really Random Skitchies.

"She was becoming sane again" explained Lord "If she became sane again then she would stop hallucinating you as different people and realise the truth"

"Makes sense" said Sanji, who was FullMetalFlame, who was still lying on the ground.

"Let's get her back to her room" said Luffy (Blizzardrake).

0o0o0

"I'm so glad to see you again Robin-chan!" said Emma.

"You too Iveli-chan!" said Robin.

"It's been so long since we talked" said Emma "Not since you left. We've had some great times together!"

"Let's not think of happy memories" said Robin "If we think about them, then we'll never have the courage to fight each other"

"What? Oh no Robin no!" said Emma "We can't fight!"

"We have to" sad Robin "You don't want to upset Lord"

"I hate Lord!" said Emma "He won't let me fulfill my dream!"

"You mean to leave Author Island?" asked Robin.

"Exactly!" said Emma "All I want is a month outside these castle walls. To see what the world looks like"

"Well Iveli-chan, if you don't do as Lord-san says, then he'll never let you leave" said Robin "But if you do as he says, and fight me, he'll send you on outside missions, and then you can see the world"

"Really?" said Emma "You think he would?"

"Only one way to find out" said Robin.

"Your right" said Emma "Let's fight! Magic Staff, come forward!"

Suddenly, a pink staff with a giant diamond on top appeared in Emma's hands, and Emma's outfit changed into a sailor moon-like outfit.

"Let's do it!" said Emma as she charged at Robin.

**0o0o0**

**Well I hoped you all like that chapter. Well on this day 23/03/07 (In Australia) it's my fifteenth birthday so you all have to be nice when reviewing me, even though this chapter is short and I said it be long. See you all soon with the next chapter!**


	6. The wrath of Zabuza! I mean Lanky Nathan

**Revenge**

**Welcome to Chapter 6. Sorry about the wait, but it was the last few weeks of the term and I had to do tests and projects and was really busy. I was actually trying to put this on the net last week but for some annoying reason my computer wouldn't let me so I'm doing this at school (Looks left and right to make sure teachers arn't looking). So without further ado, let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**0o0o0**

"I'm bored!" said Luffy "Are we fighting soon?"

"NO!" shouted Lord.

"Can we just do something?" asked Luffy "I'm so bored!"

Lord rolled his eyes, but then a thought came to mind.

"You need something to do?" asked Lord "I can help you out with that..."

0o0o0

Robin and Emma stared each other in the eyes.

"I'll start" said Emma as she aimed the tip of the staff at Robin "Pretty Rainbow Whip!"

A whip of colours shot from Emma's staff and she charged at Robin.

Robin dodged the attack with ease.

"Water Splash Crash!" said Emma as the staff shot water at Robin.

Robin did not manage to dodge this attack and got hit by the water.

"Oh no!" said Robin.

"Hah!" laughed Emma "Now that you're wet, you'll be slightly weaker due to your devil fruit! You'll also have a harder time avoiding my attacks! Crescent Moon Cannon!"

Emma's staff shot a disk shaped like a crescent moon which flew at Robin.

Robin almost dodged the attack but got cut in the arm.

"Robin-chan!" squealed Emma as her friend fell to the ground "Robin-Chan I'm sorry I hurt you!"

Emma then felt three arms sprout from her arms.

"Oh no…" was the only words Emma could say before the first two arms grabbed her arms in place, and the third arm grabbed the back of her neck.

"Not a wise choice Iveli-chan" said Robin as she stood up "When the enemy falls to the floor, you don't go to help them, because that gives them an opportunity to fight back"

"I'm sorry Robin!" said Emma "I'm not really a fighter. You know that"

"Yes I know" said Robin "You're a writer"

"Robin do I really have to fight you?" asked Emma "I don't want to fight! I only became an Otto A member so that Lord would give me outside missions"

"Well, if you don't want to fight, you don't have to fight" said Robin.

"Wha?" asked Emma "But didn't you just tell me we had to fight?"

"Yes I did" said Robin "But I can see it's too painful for you to fight"

"But then how do I ever leave this place and go see the world?" asked Emma.

"Fight with us" said Robin.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Join up with us and fight against the Otto A" said Robin "And then when your group is defeated, you can leave and travel the world"

"I couldn't!" said Emma "I'm the weakest member of the Otto A, there's no way I could fight anyone else in the Otto A!"

"You can help me around the castle Emma" said Robin "I could use a guide. It's been so long I've forgotten where everything is"

"But I- I-" began Emma then she pondered for a moment "Okay, I'll help you find your way around the castle"

"Thank you Emma" said Robin "Do you know where Luffy is? I feel we should go help him"

"He'll need help" said Emma "Lord is insanely powerful. Luffy might have a bit of trouble handling Lord"

"I'm sure it's nothing he can't handle" said Robin "Now let's go!"

0o0o0

"What's that?" asked Luffy as Lord brought in a box and started unloading black objects from it.

"This is a playstation 2" said Lord "You can use it to play games and such"

"How does it work?" asked Luffy.

Lord explained the playstation 2 to Luffy.

"And this" said Lord as he pulled a disk from his pocket "Is your game"

"Let me see" said Luffy as his arms stretched out and he snatched the disk "One Piece: Grand Adventure?"

"Yep" said Lord as he took the disk back and placed it in the playstation "And in it, you can play anybody you've meet in your adventures and battle against them Luffy, watch"

Lord went to the battle section of the game and a menu of one piece characters appeared.

"Wow!" said Luffy "Look at all these people! And I can play anyone of them and fight you with them?"

"That's right" said Lord "Know pick someone and we'll fight"

"I'll pick Shanks!" said Luffy as he grabbed a controller and picked his character.

"I'm going to play Buggy" said Lord as he selected Buggy.

The two fought each other on the game, after ten minutes, Luffy cheered in triumph.

"No way!" said Lord "How did you beat me?"

"I always win!" said Luffy.

"We're fighting again!" said Lord "But first let me get another controller, this one is sticky, Nathan probably spilled something on it and decided not to tell me"

Lord walked over to the box where all the playstation items were.

He made sure Luffy wasn't looking, and then he pulled the Juubun Juubun Remote from his pocket.

"Do your thing Remote!" whispered Lord as he pressed a button on the remote and it morphed into a PS2 controller.

"Perfect" said Lord as he stood up "Found one! Let's get back to the game!"

0o0o0

Chopper stared Kurokame in the eyes.

"You ready to fight Chopper?" asked Kurokame "I won't think any less of you if you want to hold it off for another few chapters"

"No!" said Chopper as he went into Heavy Point "I'm ready to fight now!"

"Excellent!" said Kurokame, who instantly went on all four and charged her cannon up (Remember, she's a Turtle Fishwoman with a cannon in her shell).

"Holy Crap!" said Chopper.

"Blastoise Atom Cannon!" shouted Kurokame as she fired a green burst of energy from her cannon.

"Ah!" yelped Chopper as the blast hit him straight in the chest.

Kurokame then stood up on her feet and began to charge at Chopper.

"Eat turtle fist reindeer boy!" said Kurokame as she punched Chopper in the face.

Chopper fell to the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Kurokame, who began beating her chest "This match is already mine!"

Suddenly the cannon on Kurokame's back set off and blasted a large chunk of the roof off, causing it to collapse on top of Kurokame.

"Ow..." said Kurokame, who was unable to get up.

Chopper stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Uh... ok..." said Chopper who went back to brain point "I... might leave now..."

Chopper tip-toed out of the room, not looking back once.

"Damn... it..." said Kurokame, who passed out.

0o0o0

Nathan screamed as he dodged another one of Nami's attack.

"Shit!" said Nathan as he dodged the attack "I have to stop this. Mizu Mizu Bubble!"

The cork on Nathan's gourd (Note: A gourd is a type of jug in Africa used to hold water, Nathan's is about the size of Usopp) opened up and a large bubble formed out of it and floated over to Nami, the bubble than formed around Nami, trapping her in the bubble.

"What the hell is that?" asked Usopp at the ledge of the window, preparing to jump.

Nami pounded her fists against the bubble and yelled "Get me out of here!" But only she could hear her screaming, she was mute to Nathan and Usopp.

"That my friend is my power" said Nathan, not taking his eyes off the bubble "I ate the Mizu Mizu Fruit, it let's me control water!" (Note: Mizu is Japanese for Water)

"Such power!" gasped Usopp "How did you get such a fruit?"

"It was given to me by the boss just two days ago" said Nathan "Though I can't control it very well. To be honest all I can really do is create bubbles"

Usopp sighed with relief. "I got the easy one" thought Usopp "I'll beat this guy and go pee in no time! Good thing too, 'cause I really need to pee!"

"Oh, I can do this as well" said Nathan "Mizu Mizu Clone!"

With that, water poured out of Nathan's gourd and formed into the shape of a human, colour than began to form on the water and in seconds it was an exact clone of Lanky Nathan.

"Oh crap!" thought Usopp.

"Oh, and one more move" said Nathan who pointed at the bubble trapping Nami "Mizu Mizu Filler!"

"Oh god!" screamed Usopp "Don't put me in a filler! Please, I can't stand being in fillers!"

"No, not those fillers" said Nathan.

"Thank god! I would have to commit suicide if I had to do another filler arc" said Usopp as the thoughts of the G8 Navy Fort and Rainbow Mist haunted his mind "So what does your attack do?"

"Watch" said Nathan as he pointed to the bubble that trapped Nami.

Usopp watched the bubble, and after 30 seconds noticed something about the bubble, there was a small trickle of water at the roof of the bubble that had already formed a puddle at the floor of the bubble.

It was filling up with water.

"Your going to drown Nami!" said Usopp in shock.

"That's right!" said Nathan "This bubble will take ten minutes to completely fill up. And Nami is a strong girl so I'd say it would take about 4 minutes for her to drown. So basically, she's going to die in 14 minutes"

"The hell she will!" said Usopp as he pulled out his slingshot and shot a rock at the bubble.

The rock collided with the bubble and bounced off.

"Go ahead and throw whatever you like at it" said Nathan, who was still watching the bubble "The damn thing is indestructible. The only way to pop this bubble is to make me lose my concentration on this bubble. But that will never happen, 'cause I'm a damn fine multitasker"

Usopp almost laughed, this idiot had just told Usopp how to burst the bubble trapping Nami.

Usopp pulled from his purse the Usopp 5-ton Mallet (You know, the 2 kg pans on a stick in disguise he used against Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas).

"Feel the wrath of the 5-ton Mallet, bitch!" said Usopp as he charged towards Nathan.

Suddenly the clone that Nathan had created before jumped in front of the original Nathan and punched Usopp in the face.

"You forgot about the clone didn't you" said Nathan "It sounds like he got you good. You see that clone's one and only purpose in its life is to defend me at all costs. It has superhuman strength, which will make this fight a little more difficult. Enjoy"

Usopp was listening though he was too preoccupied by how much he needed to pee.

"All this water is just making it worse" thought Usopp as he looked around at the pools and fountains.

"So let give you the basic situation" said Nathan "Nami is trapped in this bubble, and if you want to save her, you have to beat my water clone and then get me to lose my concentration of the bubble and then it'll burst, then Nami can finish me off!" (Huh? Naruto? What's that?)

"Fine, I'll beat you and then I'll go pee!" said Usopp as he stood back up and continued his attack with his 5-ton/2 kg Mallet.

Nathan's clone (Who from here on will be known as Lanky) grabbed Usopp's Mallet and threw it across the room.

"Oh cr-" began Usopp, who was cut off when Lanky punched him in the stomach.

The force on Usopp's bladder almost forced him to pee, but Usopp managed to hold it in.

"Damn it" thought Usopp "I'm going to have to get serious with this guy"

"My Special Attack! Hot Salsa Star!" said Usopp as he fired the burning flame from his slingshot.

Lanky dodged the attack with ease and kicked Usopp in the head. Usopp went flying across the room and smashed into a wall.

"You will never save your friend!" said Lanky "She will die in that bubble! But fortunately, you won't be around to see it happen!"

Lanky grabbed Usopp's nose and twisted it.

"AAAH!" screamed Usopp in pain.

"You're gonna die!" shouted Lanky.

The fight seemed to just repeat itself, Usopp would go to hit Lanky, Lanky would dodge and then attack Usopp.

"Give it up Usopp" said Nathan (still paying attention to the bubble) "The water is up to Nami's neck, you might as well except that she's going to die"

"I won't give up" said Usopp as he stood up "If I stop fighting to save my nakama, then I'm just a coward!"

"But I thought you are a-"

"Shut up!" said Usopp "I'll beat your clone and then I'll wipe that smirk off you face! Hey! Where is the clone?"

Usopp heard laughter behind him.

"Behiiiiiiind youuuuu" said Lanky in an eerie tone and he stabbed Usopp in the back with a dagger.

"GAH!" screamed Usopp in agony.

Despite this injury, Usopp was able to immediately turn around and hit Lanky in the chest with an exploding capsule from his slingshot.

Lanky shouted in pain as the capsule exploded on his chest, and then Usopp heard a small grunt of pain behind him.

Usopp crained his head around and saw that Nathan was also in pain.

"That's it!" thought Usopp "Nathan feels any pain his clone does! I just need to use my wits and keep hitting Lanky and I can knock off Nathan's concentration!"

"So you finally figured out master's weakness" said Lanky as he stood up "It doesn't matter, even with this knowledge of yours, you won't hit me again. LANKY NEVER GETS HIT TWICE!"

Usopp was worried. Not only about his and Nami's safety, but about the increasing pressure on his bladder.

"This battle hasn't even started!" shouted Lanky "My master will kill Nami, and there is nothing you can do! NOTHING!"

To be continued...

**0o0o0**

**I hope that chapter was worth the wait. If it wasn't, feel free to tell me so. I do apoligise for a not so fine chapter. See you next time for what will hopefully be a coming soon, long and good chapter!**


	7. Epic Battles!

**Revenge**

**BAM! Chapter 7! Because the last few chapters have been short, I've made this one really long! Also when it comes to Chopper, unless it says so, Chopper is in full human mode. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own One Piece! Okay I don't, you happy now?**

**0o0o0**

Chopper was lost as he began to run around the castle, he had no idea where he was or where to go.

"Where should I go?" Chopper asked out loud.

"I say we go find Luffy" said a voice from across the room.

Chopper almost yelped but calmed when he saw the voice belonged to Zoro, standing across the room.

"Hey Zoro" said Chopper "So why should we go find Luffy?"

"Because he's an idiot and the guy in charge of this place seems like an even bigger idiot" said Zoro "I think we need to find them both for everyone's safety"

"Good point" said Chopper "He was pretty dumb, let's go!"

As they went to leave the room, the sound of something hitting metal ringed in the room.

"What was that?" asked Chopper.

"Um, this" said Zoro as he pointed to his right leg, which was stuck in a bucket.

"When did that happen?" asked Chopper.

"A little while ago" said Zoro "It's a funny story really, I should tell you sometime"

"Well how can we sneak around without getting noticed?" asked Chopper "You can't be stealthy with a bucket on your leg"

"If someone notices us we can overpower them" said Zoro "So there's no need to worry"

"Okay then!" said Chopper, and the two left the room.

Little did the two know, Zoro's words may prove to be wrong later on...

0o0o0

Usopp growled as his eightieth attempt to hit Lanky had failed.

"Dammit!" growled Usopp "Stand still you aquatic bastard!"

"Hell no!" said Lanky as he threw a shuriken at Usopp. (I'm am **_SO _**going to get sued)

Usopp looked over at Nami, the water was completely covering her now, she only has four minutes before she drowns, and by the looks of it she was not unconscious yet.

"What do I do?" thought Usopp "Grr! I can't concentrate with all this pressure! Wait a minute, I have an idea!"

Usopp pulled out a capsule from his bag and shot it from his slingshot.

"Smoke Screen!" said Usopp as he fired it at Lanky.

Lanky was about to dodge it when he realised it wasn't aimed for him, it was going to hit the ground before him.

"Fine" said Lanky "Let him have his little smoke screen, that way he'll think it's an even playing field and won't complain about unfairness when I kill him"

The capsule hit the ground and exploded on impact.

Lanky awaited Usopp's attack, and raises an eyebrow when after 20 seconds he did nothing.

Meanwhile, Nathan noticed something, he heard a trickling noise.

Keeping one eye on Nami he shifted his head slightly to see what the noise was.

His eyes widened as he saw Usopp peeing in one of his ponds.

"HEY YOU! CUT THAT OUT!" shouted Nathan as he ran over and punched Usopp in the face.

Usopp began to fall in the water, but as he did he grabbed Nathan and the two fell in together.

Nathan spat in disgust as he stood up.

"I'm covered in your fucking piss!" shouted Nathan as he pointed at Usopp "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Kill me? Wait a minute, I'm confused" said Usopp with a huge grin on his face "I thought you were busy with Nami"

Nathan's face slowly turned from anger to fear as he realised the truth.

Nami, he had forgotten about Nami!

He turned his head around, desperately hoping to see Nami still in the bubble.

All he saw was Nami on the ground gasping for air, she then stood up holding the clima-tact in her hands.

"Your going to die!" shouted Nami.

"Lanky, kill her!" said Nathan.

Lanky charged at Nami, and Nami prepared to attack the aquatic clone.

"No wait!" shouted Nathan "Pull back! If she injures you then I go down too!"

Lanky then turned into water and went back into Nathan's gourd.

"You don't seem to be so cocky now Nathan" said Nami "You know that now that you fell for my friend's trick, you're doomed. By the way Usopp, great plan! I'll tell the others all about this!"

"Uh... yeah" said Usopp, and then he thought "What plan? I just needed to pee! I thought after I emptied my bladder I would be able to think of something because the pressure wouldn't be there anymore!"

"And now for me to take you out!" said Nami "Usopp I recommend getting out of the pond and making sure Nathan here stays in!"

"Sure thing!" said Usopp as he jumped out and fired something from his capsule "Net Star!"

The capsule blew up before hitting Nathan and released a net which tangled up on Nathan, trapping him.

"Now, in a moment I will use this Clima-tact to electrify you!" said Nami "And of course, since you're covered in water and Usopp's urine, you will be fried like chicken in Kentucky! So yeah, if you survive, good luck with the rest of your life! Thunder Charge!"

Nami's Clima-tact went yellow and Nami pushed it into Nathan's chest.

"See ya!" said Nami and Usopp at the same time.

The Clima-tact electrocuted Nathan where he stood.

"GAAAAAH!" screamed Nathan in pain.

When the thunder stopped, Nathan passed out and went under the water.

"Should we help him?" asked Usopp and he began to sink in the pond.

"Go ahead" said Nami.

Usopp jumped into the water and emerged moments later with Nathan.

Usopp threw Nathan to the ground.

"Let's go!" said Nami.

"Go where?" asked Usopp.

"I say we go find the others" said Nami "And I think we should start with Luffy"

"Let's get going!" said Usopp as the two ran off.

As they ran out of the room they collided with Zoro and Chopper.

"Hey guys!" said Usopp "Where are you guys going?"

"Where going to find Luffy" said Chopper.

"That's what we're doing" said Nami "Let's go together"

"Ok" said Zoro "But remember to stay quiet"

"Says Mr. Bucket-on-his-foot" mumbled Chopper.

"Let's just go!" said Zoro as he began to walk away with a CLANK CLANK CLANK from the bucket. The others followed shortly afterwards.

Nathan slowly began to open his eyes.

"Dammit..." said Nathan "I lost... I must go... and ask... for Lord's forgiveness..."

He stood up and slowly began to make is way to Lord's office.

0o0o0

Franky cracked is knuckles while Winter Knight took off his jacket and top hat.

"Are you ready Franky?" asked Winter Knight.

"Strong Right!" said Franky as his fist shot out with the chain attached, which hit Winter Knight in the jaw "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah it does" said Winter Knight as he stood back up "But I have another question: You built this ship from the invincible Adam's Oak Wood didn't you?"

"Yes I did" said Franky as he slapped the railings of the ship "Completely indestructible!"

"Really now?" asked Winter Knight "You see, that confuses me because that railing over there just fell off the ship"

"Yeah right" chuckled Franky as he turned around and gasped as he saw Winter Knight was right, a small part of the railing had fallen off.

"Holy crap! I have to fix that now!" said Franky as he pulled some wood from his Speedo (With a dirty mind, one could misinterpreted that) and went over to fix the mysterious damage on the ship.

"Perfect" thought Winter Knight who could see there was no damage to the ship whatsoever "He's falling for it like everyone does. Little does he know that this fog and the "damage to the ship" is just the power of my Oso Oso Fruit! Anyone who doesn't know of my power and breaths in my fog will hallucinate their biggest fear! The fool!" (Note: Oso is short for Osore, the Japanese word for "Horror")

Winter Knight charged up and kicked Franky in the back (Note: Franky's weak spot).

"Ow!" shouted Franky in pain.

"Hah!" laughed Winter Knight "You should pay more attention to our fight! But if you're so concerned about fixing this ship, then I should point out that you missed a spot!"

Franky saw that Winter Knight was right as the railing he just fixed fell apart again.

"How is this possible?" thought Franky out loud "The Thousand Sunny was built to be indestructible!"

"Maybe it wasn't as indestructible as you first thought" said Winter Knight "Because it seems to just be falling apart"

Franky franticly tried rebuilding the rail but every time he did it more and more of the ship broke apart.

Winter Knight lightly chuckled as Franky fix damage to the ship that wasn't there.

"I'll wait until he thinks the whole ship is on the verge of destruction before I eliminate him" thought Winter Knight "In the mean time I'll just make his life as difficult as possible!"

Winter Knight pulled a handgun from his pocket and shot Franky in his right butt cheek.

"Ow! Oh that's it pal, you're a dead man!" said Franky as he turned to punch Winter Knight.

Franky was interrupted by a loud crack, Franky turned and screamed as a huge chunk of the ship broke off.

"You could punch me if you want Franky" said Winter Knight "But who knows how much more of the ship could be destroyed in that time!"

Franky bit is bottom lip. "What's going on?" said Franky.

0o0o0

Emma and Robin ran down a hall.

"This way to Lord's office!" said Emma.

"Not so fast!" said a voice as a giant cannonball shot past the two from behind.

Emma and Robin turned around to see Kurokame standing behind them with smoke coming from her cannon.

"Kurokame!" said Emma.

"Traitor!" shouted Kurokame "Not only are you helping the enemy to Lord's office, the said enemy also a traitor!"

"Where's Chopper?" asked Emma "Even though I left before you I know you were planning to fight Chopper. What did you do to him?"

"I defeated him with ease!" laughed Kurokame "And after such an easy fight I decided to go and look for a bigger challenge"

Suddenly the three heard a CLANK CLANK CLANK noise as Chopper, Usopp, Nami and Zoro walked by.

"Hey Robin" said the four as the walked off into the distance. Robin and Emma looked at Kurokame with the "you're a liar" look on their faces.

"Okay fine! I knocked myself out and Chopper escaped!" said Kurokame "I went out to try and find Chopper to redeem myself. But you Emma are godsend to me, you're the perfect scapegoat to give to Lord so that I don't get punished!"

"If you want to scapegoat us to Lord you'll have to beat us first!" said Robin.

"Simple enough!" said Kurokame "I may be just the sniper of FFN castle but I'm the strongest fighter after Lord, Nathan and Clarobell!"

"Well then let's do this!" said Emma as she pulled her staff out, ready for action.

"Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!" shouted Kurokame as she fired a rainbow sphere from her cannon.

"Robin, look out!" said Emma as she pushed Robin out of the way of the attack and got hit by the blast.

"Shuriken Cannon!" said Kurokame as she fired a large shuriken from her cannon.

Two arms emerged from the sides of Emma's head and caught the shuriken before it hit Emma.

"Thanks Robin" said Emma with a sigh "Now it's my turn to attack!"

"Heart Wave!" shouted Emma as hearts shot from Emma's staff. The hearts floated slowly over to Kurokame and softly landed all over her shell. They then all made small explosions that didn't hurt Kurokame.

"Is that all you got?" asked Kurokame with a laugh.

Kurokame went on all fours and the cannon turned blue as she began to charge for her next attack.

"Kame…" began Kurokame.

"What's she doing now?" thought Robin.

"Hame…" continued Kurokame.

"Kame Hame? Blue cannon?" thought Robin "No way! She's going to…"

"EMMA GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" cried Robin.

"HA!" shouted Kurokame as she blasted the blue beam from her cannon.

"Emma!" shouted Robin as she jumped in front of Emma and took the blow of the attack.

"Robin-chan!" cried Emma as her friend flew across the room and passed out.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Kurokame "No one can stand up after being hit by my original attack which I totally didn't steal from Dragon Ball Z!"

"I won't let you do hurt her like that and get away with it!" said Emma "I will take you down to avenge Robin! You'll regret the day you killed her!"

"I'm still alive..." mumbled Robin in her sleep.

"Quiet Robin!" said Emma.

0o0o0

"Hey Plushie" said Shiru "Wake up! You know what'll happen if Lord sees us slaking off!"

"Wha?" said Plushie as she awoke from her nap "Sorry Shiru (yawn), but this mission _SO _boring!"

"Well hopefully someone will come by and want to come through these doors!" said Shiru.

Suddenly the two heard a noise. CLANK CLANK CLANK!

"Did I hear something just now?" asked Shiru. CLANK CLANK CLANK!

"Nah. Must've been the wind" said Plushie. CLANK CLANK CLANK!

"Yeah your right" said Shiru "That definitely the sound wind makes" (NOTE: That joke is not mine it is from Yugioh the Abridged Series episode 18)

"ATTACK!" shouted Zoro as he charged towards the two girls.

"Dodge!" shouted the two as they jumped out the way of Zoro's attack.

"I told you that wouldn't work Zoro" said Chopper bluntly as he walked in behind Zoro.

"How did you two get all the way here without noticing us?" asked a baffled Shiru.

"I've got it! You know that 'wind' we heard earlier?" asked Plushie.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Shiru.

"Well obviously they used that wind sound to distract us while they tried to sneak behind us and get through the door!" said Plushie.

"Yeah!" said Shiru "That's very crafty boys, but you can't fool us! We're too smart for you!"

Chopper and Zoro looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Look just tell us where Luffy is if you don't mind" said Zoro.

"Just behind us" said Shiru as she tapped the door behind her.

"Idiot! Don't tell them!" said Plushie.

"Relax!" said Shiru "They'll have to get through us to do that! And everyone knows Zoro would rather die then hit a woman!"

"That's Sanji!" said Plushie.

"I thought he was the one who vowed to never lose again after losing a swordfight to Mihawk" said Shiru.

"No, that's Zoro!" said Plushie.

"No way!" said Shiru, who then turned to Zoro "Which one are you, Mr. Chivalry or Mr. Never-lose-again?"

"I'm afraid your friend is right" said Zoro "I'm the one who vowed to never lose again"

"Damn!" said Shiru "Oh well. Anyway, you're not getting past us!"

"I just realised" said Chopper "Where are Usopp and Nami?"

"I don't know" said Zoro "I must have gotten lost and separated from them. I do that a lot"

"But I thought you were leading the group!" said Chopper "I was following you the whole time because I thought you were leading the group!"

"No, Nami was" said Zoro.

"Dammit!" shouted Chopper.

"It doesn't matter does it?" asked Zoro "I mean, we're where Luffy is. Wasn't that where we were heading?"

"I guess you're right" said Chopper "Shall we go see how Luffy is doing?"

"Sure" said Zoro as they headed to the door.

Shiru and Plushie jumped in the way of the two and covered the door.

"You two are not passing!" said the two girls at once.

"Just stand aside" said Zoro with a bored tone in his voice "We don't have all day"

"If you want to enter..." began Shiru.

"You have to get through us!" said Plushie as she pulled out a katana.

"Fine by me" said Zoro as he placed Wadó in his mouth.

"Shiru, you go fight Chopper in another room" said Plushie "There won't be enough room for all four of us fighting in here"

"Ok then" said Shiru "Come on reindeer, we're fighting elsewhere!"

She grabbed Chopper's wrist and began to run away from Zoro and Plushie.

"So who are you?" asked Zoro.

Plushie threw off her cloak, she was wearing a white tank top with "I heart Zoro" on it and a black skirt. Like Lord, she wore sandals, but hers were black.

"I am Lord's bodyguard, Wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie!" said Plushie, who then stop and took a breath after saying such a long name in one breath.

"Okay then" said Zoro.

"Let the battle begin!" shouted Plushie as she charged at Zoro.

Zoro pulled out his other two swords and charged at Plushie, but all of the sudden, the swords he was holding fell out his hands and flew over and landed on Plushie's sword.

"Wait, what?" said Zoro (Wadó still in his mouth).

"Confused?" asked Plushie "Well let me explain. I fused this sword with the Jika Jika Fruit! So now this sword is a magnetized weapon that can let me take anything metal!" (Note: Jika is Japanese for Magnetise)

"So why didn't it take Wadó?" asked Zoro.

"I'm a little confused by that myself" said Plushie as she looked at her sword "It must not be strong enough to steal legendary metal. Oh well, these two are enough for the Trio Magnet Katana!"

"The what?" asked Zoro, who was a little bit nervous.

"My sword does more then steal things made of metal" said Plushie "It takes that metal, and then-" she stopped at this and began cackling like an evil genius.

"And they what?" asked Zoro.

"THEY COMBINE!" laughed Plushie as the two swords began merging with Plushie's katana.

Plushie's katana then became larger and sharper, until it was the combined length of the three swords used to make it.

"Feel my wrath!" said Plushie as she striked Zoro across the chest.

"Argh!" shouted Zoro in pain.

"Prepare to die!" said Plushie with a cackle.

0o0o0

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY SHIP!?!" shouted Franky.

"Pay attention to our battle idiot!" said Winter Knight, who was getting a little angry that Franky wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Don't worry Sunny!" said Franky "I'll make sure that you'll be perfect and ready for sailing before the others get back. I promise that you will sail to the end of the world with a DON!"

"Jesus Christ!" said Winter Knight "Get over your damn ship and fight me!"

Franky turned around and saw Winter Knight.

"Are you still here?" asked Franky.

"YES DAMMIT!" shouted Winter Knight "Look, if I help you fix this damn ship, will you fight me?"

Franky didn't respond but rather continue to fix damage to the ship that wasn't there.

Winter Knight gave a sigh, and then placed his arms out.

"Oso Oso Fog! I order you to subside!" said Winter Knight.

As the fog subsided, Winter Knight smiled. Franky was too busy to notice the fog and would just think that he finally fixed the ship, so Franky won't go nuts about Winter Knight tricking him.

"You're a dead man Winter!" said Franky as he stood up.

"What?" asked Winter Knight, who was suddenly nervous.

"I see now that the ship falling apart was your doing!" said Franky "I don't care how you did it, but what you did was despicable! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DREAM WITH YOUR TRICK! You're gonna pay!"

(You may need to read over this next section a few times to understand it)

Franky grabbed his left shoulder and tore off his arm. A hole then opened on the left side of his forehead, and Franky inserted the shoulder of his arm into the hole.

"Tell me Winter Knight" said Franky "Have you ever heard of a Minotaur?"

"You mean the half man half bull from Greek mythology?" asked Winter Knight "What about it?"

With his left arm on his forehead, Franky grabbed his right shoulder and pulled it off. Another hole opened on the right side of his forehead and Franky placed his shoulder in the hole.

The armless Franky now had both of his arms sticking out of his head, both arms almost resembled horns.

"This is a new attack I invented earlier this week" said Franky as the arms on his head clenched into fists "I call it: FRANKY MINOTAUR!"

Winter Knight laughed and said "You call that an attack?"

"No, I call this an attack!" said Franky as he charged at Winter Knight "Franky Minotaur That-Episode-of-Everyone-Loves-Raymond-Where-Robert-Gets-Gorde-in-the-Ass-by-a-Bull Charge!"

Winter Knight turned around and tried to run away, but Franky caught up with him and smacked him in the ass with both of is horn-arms.

"Ouch Dammit!" shouted Winter Knight.

Franky then grabbed Winter Knight by the collar of his shirt and threw him over the ship.

"Dammit!" shouted Winter Knight as he fell to his doom.

"Good riddance!" said Franky as he picked up another porno "Now where was I?"

Meanwhile, Winter Knight was falling towards the ocean when all of the sudden, he landed in an abandoned rowing boat.

"What the hell?" said Winter Knight as he looked left and right to see if it was some kind of trap.

Winter Knight smiled as he noticed the boat had no holes and even had two ores.

"Sweet!" said Winter Knight "I can't go back to Lord or he'll kill me, so this works out nicely!"

With that, Winter Knight began to row his way to freedom.

0o0o0

Chopper (who was now in brain point) stared into the eyes of his opponent. This girl had a weird look in eye, an almost _ferocious _look.

"Well Chopper" said Shiru as she threw off her cloak "You ready to rock?"

Shiru had on a black shirt with "Cougars Rule!" on it, she was wearing green cargo pants that were to big for her but was held up with a belt and she was wearing cat feet slippers.

"Sure!" said Chopper as he pulled out a rumble ball "This'll be over quickly!" But before he ate the rumble ball, Shiru spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Chopper" said Shiru "I've eaten a devil fruit!"

Suddenly, Shiru's skin became fur, two tusk like teeth emerged from her mouth, a tail emerged from her behind and her hands and feet became paws. She went on all fours and gave out a ferocious roar.

"The name of my fruit is the Neko Neko Fruit, model: Saber Tooth Tiger!" explained Shiru with a roar at the end of the sentence "And as you can see, this is a zoan fruit! And I know those rumble balls are made for zoans, so..."

Chopper knew what Shiru was getting at. But before he could do anything, Shiru whizzed by and took the rumble ball out of Chopper's hands with her tail.

"I'm a quick little kitty aren't I?" purred Shiru as she placed the rumble ball in her mouth and swallowed it.

A blue aura began to glow around Shiru. "Oh yeah!" said Shiru with a roar and a purr "This feels great!"

Without a second thought, Chopper quickly went for another rumble ball.

"Not so fast!" said Shiru as she charged at chopper with an even faster force then before and took the rumble from his hand.

Chopper went to reach for another ball but was shocked to discover they were all gone.

"Impossible!" thought Chopper "I packed 12 rumble balls with me! There should be 10 in here! Where did they go?"

Chopper heard a combination of laughter and purring coming from Shiru.

Chopper looked and was shocked to discover that Shiru hand the little bag of rumble balls in the bag.

"I'm starting to like these rumble balls Chopper" said Shiru "They've made me so much faster! It's a shame you won't be having any!"

Shiru laughed as she flicked them all outside a nearby window.

"NO!" shouted Chopper.

Chopper ran to the window in a vein attempt to grab one, but before he reached the window, Shiru came by and scratched Chopper's face.

"Ow!" said Chopper as he fell back.

"I love these things!" said Shiru "The power is amazing! I knew the "Weapon Mirror" plan would work on you and Zoro!"

"Weapon Mirror Plan?" asked Chopper as he stood back.

"It's a simple plan" said Shiru "You see when it comes to your crew, all of you rely on your weapons. Luffy, Robin and you on a certain degree rely on your devil fruit powers, Zoro relies on his swords, Nami with her Clima-tact, Usopp with his slingshot and all of his little inventions, Sanji with kicking and Franky with his cola. We take that away and we gain an advantage!"

"That plan is flawed" said Chopper "Even if you take our weapons away, we're still powerful!"

"True" said Shiru "But it's when we use the weapons we take from you and use them against you is when your all screwed! My friend Plushie has taken your friend's swords and as we speak is using them against him! And I'm doing the same with your rumble balls!"

Chopper growled. Without his rumble balls, this match was going to be frustrating.

0o0o0

"Man I can't believe this!" shouted Lord "I still lost?"

"Yep!" laughed Luffy "I'm great at this game!"

"You know what? This gaming period is over!" said Lord as he walked over and turned off the PS2.

"Aw man!" moaned Luffy.

Lord sat down at the dining table and put his feet on the table.

"Tell me Luffy" said Lord "Why are you angered by the fan fictions about you and your nakama?"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"You know" said Lord "The reason why you came to this castle in the first place. What is it about the stories my friends and I write that angers you?"

"Fan fictions?" pondered Luffy for a moment "Oh yeah! I forgot about why I came here! I was so busy having fun with you that I forgot all about that!"

Lord fell of his chair in an anime style.

"YOU FORGOT!" shouted Lord "You are such an idiot!"

"Well you're a nerd" said Luffy "I bet you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Uh, yes I do!" said Lord.

"Really, who is it?" asked Luffy.

Suddenly, FullMetalFlame popped her head through the window.

"Hi guys!" said FullMetalFlame, not noticing that she was dangling off a window high above the ground.

"She's my girlfriend!" said Lord as he pulled her inside "Isn't that right, uh, sweetie?"

"Wha?" asked FullMetalFlame, slightly confused.

"Play along" whispered Lord into her ear "There's a cookie in it for you"

"A talking cookie?" whispered FullMetalFlame back.

"Um… yes!" replied Lord "Just play along!"

"YES!" screamed FullMetalFlame "We're boyfriend and girlfriend! Give me a kiss Lord!"

"Changed my mind" said Lord as he pushed FullMetalFlame and she fell out the window "I'd rather be a nerd with no girlfriend" (No offense FMF)

"So... can we fight now?" asked Luffy.

Lord rolled his eyes and sighed "I suppose we might as well. You're not going to leave me alone until we do. Juubun Juubun Remote, return to me!"

The PS2 controller flew from the PS2 and into Lord's hand.

"Now return to your original form!" said Lord as the remote did as it was told.

"Hey!" said Luffy "You cheated!"

"So what?" said Lord "It doesn't matter, the Juubun Juubub Remote can do anything! You have no chance of leaving this castle alive!"

"But you cheated!" said Luffy "That's not nice!"

"Who cares!" said Lord "You're gonna die!"

"And I still won all of those battles..." said Luffy with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill you and you think of a game?" said Lord "You really are an idiot!"

"At least I'm not a cheater!" said Luffy.

To be continued...

**0o0o0**

**Ooooh! The battle between me and Luffy begins next chapter! What will happen? Who will win? What happened to Winter Knight? Find out this and more next chapter! Same Bat Time, same Bat Channel!**


	8. Lord vs Luffy

**Revenge**

**After a long wait, chapter 8 is finally upon us! I'm back from holiday (which I probably should have mentioned last chapter) and I'm ready to bring you wackiness once again! By the way people ****at the end of the next chapter, I'm going to write a list of all the fruits, what they do, and what category they go into. Also**** there will be some Enies Lobby Spoilers **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing you hear me!**

**0o0o0**

Lord stared Luffy straight in the eye.

"Are you ready to face me and the Juubun Juubun Remote?" asked Lord.

"Sure" said Luffy.

Lord pressed the button (I forgot to mention what the Juubun Juubun remote looks like. It's a simple black remote with a single red button on it) and the remote turned into a hand gun, with the button instead of a trigger.

"Fire!" said Lord as he shot at Luffy over and over again while Luffy dodged every attack.

"Wait a minute, why are you attacking me?" asked Luffy "If that remote can do anything, then why not just kill me right now?"

"Oh, well there are a _few _things the remote can't do" said Lord.

0o0o0

Lord: Hello, I'm Lord. We've been having some fun throughout this story, but we need to take a small break so that I can explain the Juubun Juubun Fruit. While I say it can do anything, there are in fact 10 things the remote can't do, and here they are:

(Note: These are things off the top of my head so enjoy improvised humour)

10 Make corn talk

9 Explain the rules of netball

8 Bring people back to life

7 Make penguins cry

6 Alter time

5 Make people immortal

4 Duplicate its self

3 Make paint dry faster

2 Make spam taste as good as ham

1 Kill people (But it can change it into something that can kill them)

Lord: So now you all know! Now that I got that out of the way, enjoy the rest of the story!

0o0o0

"Huh" said Luffy "That was just weird"

"Hello! Dangerous weapon here!" said Lord as he pointed to the remote.

"Oh right!" said Luffy as he then stretched his arm towards Lord "Gomu Gomu Rocket!"

Lord pressed the button and Luffy's arm snapped back to normal.

"Wha?" asked Luffy out loud, but then said "Oh well. Gomu Gomu Rocket!"

As Luffy stretched to punch Lord, Luffy was shocked what happened to his arm. Or more accurately, what _didn't _happen to his arm.

"Why didn't it stretch?" asked Luffy as his arm just stayed put.

Lord began to cackle, not laugh, cackle at Luffy's problem. He then had a mock look of shock on his face.

"Wha? Where'd it go?" said Lord in a mock voice as he looked left and right "What happened to your devil fruit power? Where on earth is it- HAH!"

Lord's arm then stretched out and punched Luffy in the face.

"Oh no!" said Luffy as he fell to the floor.

"Oh yes!" said Lord "I can steal your power! But I don't plan to keep it, I want to make this a little fair so I'll give your power back"

When Luffy hit the floor he bounced of a moment, proving what Lord just said.

Lord pressed the button again and the remote became a light saber, he then charged at Luffy.

0o0o0

"One River Explosion!" shouted Zoro as he charged at Plushie, the bucket on his foot still clanking away.

"Kiba no Cho Giri! (Fang of Butterfly Slash)" shouted Plushie as she charged at Zoro with her Jika Jika Sword.

The two collided once again with no result.

"Dammit!" said Plushie "Every time our swords clash, nothing happens!"

"They're too evenly matched" said Zoro "It seems absorbing both of my other swords still doesn't give you enough power to beat Wadó"

Plushie growled and then said "I must have that sword! Jika Jika Sword, ultimate drain!"

The sword began to glow as small bits of metal in the room began to fuse with the sword, making it bigger and sharper.

Zoro struggled to keep the bucket on his foot from flying into the sword when he got an idea.

"Time to take a page from Sanji's book!" said Zoro as he lifted his leg up which then got suck in by the Jika Jika Sword.

"Oh my-" was all Plushie could say as Zoro threw Wadó at the Jika Jika sword, knocking it out of Plushie's hands, causing the sword to stop absorbing metal. The bucket (With Zoro still attached) collided into Plushie's face, knocking her to the ground.

"Wow" said Zoro as he stood up "It worked. Who would have thought something Sanji related would be useful" A thought of him kissing Sanji suddenly popped up in his head which caused Zoro to scream.

"Dammit!" said Zoro "I have to find that girl who did this to me and Sanji and get her to reverse this curse!"

"Not without taking me out..." said Plushie as she got back up.

Zoro rolled his eyes "Look, I have other things to do. Just give me back my swords so I can go"

"On one condition" said Plushie "You give me a plushie of yourself"

"You're kidding right?" asked Zoro.

"Did I stutter or something?" asked Plushie "HAND OVER A PLUSHIE OF YOURSELF!"

"Um... okay then" said Zoro as he reached into his sash and pulled out a plushie of himself.

"Wait a minute" said Plushie "You carry a plushie of yourself in your sash?"

"Do you want it or not?" asked Zoro.

"Sure I do! Sure I do!" said Plushie. Plushie then picked up the Jika Jika Sword and muttered some words, and then Zoro's two swords came flying out of it and the Jika Jika Sword returned to it's regular length.

"Thanks" said Zoro as he threw the plushie over to Plushie. (I find that line funny)

"Yay!" said Plushie as she then fell asleep on the floor, hugging the doll and sucking her thumb.

"I'm going to be so happy when we leave and get away from these freaks" said Zoro "Now I better find out were this Clarobell chick is"

0o0o0

Emma used her staff to black yet another blast from Kurokame's cannon.

"Give it up Sailor Dork!" said Kurokame "Your shield won't last forever!"

Suddenly, the barrier being created from Emma's staff faded away.

"At last it's gone!" said Kurokame "Now to attack! Boxing Cannon!"

A large extendo boxing glove shot from Kurokame's cannon and hit Emma right in the face.

"Hahahaha! I'm such a bitch!" laughed Kurokame "Nothing will stop me now! Nothing!"

Suddenly her cannon randomly fired a shot, which caused a chunk of the roof to crush her.

"Except my crappy luck" said Kurokame.

Kurokame raised an eyebrow as Emma offered Kurokame a hand.

"Need help getting up?" asked Emma.

"Emma..." was all Kurokame could say as Emma helped her up.

"You okay?" asked Emma.

"Emma, you're so kind..." said Kurokame, Kurokame then jumped on all fours "That's always been your major weakness! KAME..."

Emma just stood there.

"HAME..."

Emma continued to just stand there.

"H-"

Suddenly Kurokame seemed to be electrocuted.

"I'm not as kind as you think Kurokame" said Emma "Look at your hand"

Kurokame looked at her hand and saw some kind of blue device on it.

"It will shock you whenever you attempt to hurt me" said Emma "So attacking me now will just get you hurt. I'd recommend surrendering"

"Never!" said Kurokame.

"Then feel my wrath!" said Emma as she aimed the staff at her "Jupiter Bazooka!"

A large purple beam shot out of the staff and sent Kurokame flying through a wall.

After the smoke cleared, Kurokame walked back into the room through the hole.

"You think a blast like that would hurt me?" asked Kurokame who then showed her hand with no device on it "All you did was destroy your own device!"

Kurokame then went on all fours, and her cannon went blue as it charged up.

"KAME..." began Kurokame.

Before she could continue, two hands emerged from Kurokame's back, grabbed Kurokame's cannon and broke it off.

"WHAAAAAT!?!?" shouted Kurokame.

"That attack does not belong to you" said Robin "That was for stealing Master Roshi's attack"

"Robin! You're alive!" said Emma.

"Yes" said Robin "But enough about that, let's get back to seeing my captain"

"Sure" said Emma.

"NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF!" shouted Kurokame "YOU WILL DIE!"

"Shut up!" said Emma as she fired a blue blast from her staff "You're so annoying"

The blast hit Kurokame in the face, finally knocking her out.

"Now let's go!" said Emma.

0o0o0

Usopp and Nami were walking down yet another hall of the castle (I should record how many times I've used that line. I'm very repetitive when I want to be...)

"Where do you think it is?" asked Nami.

"Ouch" said Usopp "It's a little cruel calling Luffy an "it" don't you think?"

"I'm not talking about the captain!" said Nami "I'm talking about the treasure! They're bound to have some around here!"

"What! TREASURE!" shouted Usopp "YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST SELFISH BITCH ON EARTH! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THE OTHERS?"

"They're strong" said Nami "They can take care of themselves. Especially Luffy, I think the boss of this place is in for a serious pummeling"

Suddenly Usopp heard the sound of Chopper screaming.

"That sounded like Chopper" said Usopp "It sounds like he needs help!"

"Well go ahead" said Nami "Go help"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Usopp "I said he needs help, I didn't say I was going to help"

"Just go!" said Nami.

"Fine! I already fought a villain though, the rules say I only have to fight one villain every four arcs" mumbled Usopp as he went to go help Chopper.

0o0o0

Chopper was helpless as Shiru knocked Chopper around the room like a rag doll.

"You can't win!" said Shiru "With the rumble ball, I'm invincible!"

Suddenly Shiru slowed down drastically.

"My speed! What happened to my speed?" asked Shiru.

"Rumble Ball ran out" said Chopper "They only last three minutes"

"But that power... I MUST HAVE ANOTHER ONE!" said Shiru as she ran to the window she threw them out and jumped through it.

At this point Usopp entered the room.

"Don't worry Chopper!" said Usopp "The mighty Captain Usopp will- wait, where the hell is the enemy?"

"She went that way" said Chopper as he pointed to the window.

"So she's... dead?" asked Usopp.

"I... think so" said Chopper.

Shiru then jumped through the window holding two rumble balls.

"I figure if one rumble ball made me that powerful" said Shiru "Then two would make invincible!"

"Wait!" said Chopper "Don't do it! If you take too many in a short amount of time you'll-"

But it was too late. Shiru swallowed the two balls (Not one word, not one god damn word about it) and then she began to grow.

Her fur began to turn red, her fangs and claws grew to gigantic proportions, and her pupils disappeared making her eyes white.

"She's a monster!" shouted Usopp "Chopper! You made these things, how do we stop her!"

"First of all, get me a rumble ball!" said Chopper as he picked up Usopp and threw him out the window.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" screamed Usopp as he went flying out the window.

0o0o0

Usopp landed with a thump.

"Dammit!" said Usopp "Well I better find a rumble ball"

Within seconds Usopp found a rumble ball on the ground.

"Bingo!" said Usopp "But how do I get it back to Chopper..."

Usopp then pulled out the Kabuto (Just because he ditched the Sogeking persona doesn't mean he ditched the weapon) and loaded it with the rumble ball and then fired it.

The rumble ball landed in the correct window.

"YOSH!" shouted Usopp in triumph "Good luck Chopper! Now how the hell do I get back to the castle?"

0o0o0

Chopper smiled as the rumble ball came threw the window and landed in Chopper's mouth.

"Yosh!" said Chopper as he ate the ball and turned into Arm Point.

Chopper then charged up to Shiru and knocked her through the wall.

In the next room (Which is Emma Iveli's) Chopper looked around.

"Damn! No water around here!" said Chopper.

Chopper smashed Shiru through another wall and in the next room (The kitchen) Chopper looked around.

"No water in here either!" said Chopper "I won't stop until I find a room with water to stop this girl!"

Chopper prepared to knock Shiru into another room then Shiru scratched Chopper across the chest.

"Ah!" said Chopper in pain.

"RAWR!" roared Shiru as she began to slash Chopper over and over again.

Chopper quickly changed to defense point and hid his body within the shield-like fur.

Shiru roared in anger and continued to slash the fur.

"I can only keep this up for three minutes" said Chopper "I need to find a room with a large amount of water. Maybe a pool..."

"Full Tiger Mode!" screeched the monster as she grew larger.

"What! She isn't big enough already?" asked Chopper.

Suddenly, there was the sound of creaking, and the floor gave in sending Zoro and Kaku flying into the bottom room where Sogeking was fighting Jyabura. (Woops, I mean...) Suddenly, there was the sound of creaking, and the floor gave in sending Chopper and Shiru flying into the bottom room which happened to be Lanky Nathan's room. (Yes I stole the idea from Enies Lobby. I'M LAZY PEOPLE!)

Chopper poked his head out of his defense fur and a grin that reached from ear to ear came on his face.

"YOSHA!" cheered Chopper who then turned into Horn Point and charged up to Shiru.

Chopper tackled Shiru, knocked her into his horns, threw her up into the air, turned into Jump Point, jumped into the air and kicked Shiru into one of Nathan's pools.

As Shiru sank into the water, she began to turn back to normal.

"I saved her" sighed Chopper in relief "Wait... how do I get her out..."

Chopper looked left and right and then tip-toed away quietly.

0o0o0

Nathan limped to the door of Lord's office.

"I hope he'll forgive me" said Nathan as he stepped over the sleeping plushie.

Nathan opened the door and Lord was beating Luffy with the remote light saber.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" asked Lord.

"Lord... I'm sorry" said Nathan "I lost..."

Lord laughed. "Well of course" said Lord "You were facing the mighty Captain Usopp. Let's be grateful that you're still alive"

Nathan sighed. He forgot that Usopp was Lord's favourite character, Nathan probably would have been punished if he did win.

"Well as long you're here Nathan, you wanna watch the fight?" asked Lord.

"Sure" said Nathan with a smile.

"Well then, back to the fight!" said Lord "Feel the wrath of- WHAT!"

The remote had vanished from Lord's hand.

"Over here!" said Luffy, who was holding the remote.

"Damn you!" shouted Lord "Don't you dare touch my remote! Drop it right now"

Luffy dropped the remote.

"Good" said Lord "Now slide it over to me-"

Luffy then stamped on the remote and destroyed it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Lord in horror "THE JUUBUN JUUBUN REMOTE!"

"If it can do anything, how come it let me break it?" asked Luffy with a laugh.

"This is bad..." said Nathan.

"You're damn right this is bad!" laughed Luffy.

"Not that bad" said Nathan as he pointed to Lord "That bad"

Lord's eyes were bulging out of his head.

"You broke the Juubun Juubun remote" said Lord "With that gone, you have left me with no choice... but to use _my _devil fruit power!"

"You ate a devil fruit?" asked Luffy.

A golden aura began to glow around Lord.

"Oh crap..." said Nathan.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, you have brought this upon yourself!" said Lord as he began to float up into the air, and the gold aura became larger and brighter "Next chapter, I will use my powers TO DESTROY YOU!"

To be continued...

**0o0o0**

**Holy Crap! I can't wait to see what's going to happen and I know what's going to happen! So I can't imagine what you people must be going through right now! I will have the new chapter up as soon as possible but as a warning it won't be up next week. After next week check in and see if it's here. Or use the alert feature that always works! See you all next time! (PS No, I'm not a Super Sayain)**


	9. Lord's Devil Fruit

**Revenge**

**Chapter 9! I want to let everyone know that this chapter was late because I have been updating all of my stories including this one. So I strongly recommend you go back and re-read this story so you don't miss anything important.**

**Disclaimer: No funny disclaimer this time.**

**0o0o0**

Usopp walked up to the door of the castle and went to open the door when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" asked the man, who was wearing a white spandex suit covering his whole body including his face and hands.

"I'm going inside" said Usopp.

"Sorry pal" said the man "You can't enter without an account!"

"But my nakama Robin has an account, can't I use hers?" asked Usopp

"Nope" said the man "But you can make you own"

"Alright I'll do that" said Usopp.

"Great! First off, what do you want your username to be?" asked the man as he pulled a pen and a piece of paper out.

"Whatever" said Usopp, who didn't care as he was only using the account once to get inside.

"Whatever has been taken" said the man.

"Well you pick a name then" said Usopp.

"Well you pick a name then has been taken" said the man.

"Really? Well, Usopp I suppose" said Usopp.

"That's been taken" said the man.

"Dammit! Sogeking?" asked Usopp.

"Taken"

"Sniper?"

"Taken"

"Pirate?"

"Taken"

"Kaya?"

"Taken"

"Yasopp?"

"Taken"

"Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth?"

"Are you shitting me?" asked the man.

"This could be a while..." thought Usopp.

0o0o0

Zoro gulped as he opened the door to Clarobell's office.

Inside Clarobell was jumping around gleefully.

"ZoLu! ZoLu! ZoLu!" sung Clarobell in a gleeful tone then she saw Zoro "Oh hi Zoro!"

"Uh... hi" said Zoro "Listen, I need you to take the love bond you connect me and Sanji with together away"

"Huh? But didn't Sanji die when you and Luffy kissed?" asked Clarobell, who slowly (and subconsciously) reached for her scythe.

"Well um..." said Zoro, not knowing what the hell Clarobell was talking about "Yes, that's true but... Sanji... came back to life as a zombie and has... has taken Luffy hostage! Until I say I love him, but I can't say that because I... love Luffy and stuff and... he's a zombie so I can't kill him. So I need you to break this curse you have over us so that he won't be in love with me anymore and go away"

"Well I haven't been able to perfect my powers enough to reverse the effects myself" said Clarobell "So I'm afraid there is only one other way to reverse it other then killing Sanji"

Zoro sighed. He knew the result wouldn't be pleasant. "What is it?" asked Zoro.

"You gotta kiss him" said Clarobell.

"I see" said Zoro calmly, but inside was slicing up a portrait of Clarobell with his swords.

"Let me explain it more though. First you must rub salt on your lips and press them against Sanji's lips" explained Clarobell "Because salt comes from the ocean and the ocean negates devil fruit powers. And the power from my fruit is stored in my victims' lips so press lips with salt on one of them and poof! You're both back to normal!"

Zoro twitched. "Thank you..." mumbled Zoro as he walked out of the room.

"No problem!" said Clarobell merrily.

As Zoro closed the door the smile on Clarobell's face disappeared.

"THAT BASTARD SANJI!" screamed Clarobell "How dare he come back to life and ruin my dream of making the world's best ZoLu! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

Clarobell grabbed her scythe and charged to the door.

As Clarobell ran through the door (Yes, ran through the _closed_ door) Zoro awaited Clarobell on the other side and knocked Clarobell unconscious by punching her in the back of the head.

"Right, I'm not letting _that_ start again" said Zoro.

"HEY SWORD-DICK!" shouted a voice "HOW DARE YOU HARM THAT LADY!"

Zoro turned and saw Sanji standing across the room, his clothes were torn and dirty. Zoro stood there and said nothing.

"Come on Zoro you idiot!" thought Zoro "Say something! I'll never forgive this girl for doing this to me and Sanji!"

"Uh... sorry Sanji..." said Zoro.

"No Zoro... I'm sorry" said Sanji "For... calling you a sword-dick and yelling at you and... stuff"

"It's cool" said Zoro "So, what happened to you?"

"I tried to look for Clarobell and walked into a room of fangirls" said Sanji.

"Fangirls suck" said Zoro with a chuckle. (What? They do! ... Okay fine! I'm jealous 'coz I only have one! Happy now?)

The two laughed nervously for awhile.

"So... I never noticed how muscular you are" said Sanji.

"Thanks" said Zoro "I work out a lot... OKAY I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Zoro pulled salt from out of his pocket (Don't ask), smeared it on his lips and charged to Sanji.

"What are you-" Sanji began to say but was interrupted when Zoro pressed his lips on Sanji's.

0o0o0

"So you're happy with your username?" asked the man.

"I'm happy with any name!" said Usopp.

"Very well" said the man "fhqwhgads it is!"

"Finally!" said Usopp.

"Now for a password!" said the man.

"Usopp" said Usopp.

"Very good sir" said the man as he wrote the password down as five dots "And now I need an email address"

Usopp stood there blankly for a few seconds and then said "What the hell is an email address?"

0o0o0

Luffy stood and watched as Lord scream and cackle manically in midair.

"Wow" said Luffy "He's a Super Sayain!"

"I AM NOT A SUPER SAYAIN!" shouted Lord "I am much more powerful then that!"

Lord's hair turned yellow (It's not what you think! No Sayain!) The yellow then spread down and turned his face yellow, it continued until his entire body was yellow, at this point the room went cold. Small holes began forming all over his body.

Lord began to float back to the ground in this new form.

"What are you?" asked Luffy.

"I am just a man" said Lord "A man who ate the Chizu Chizu Fruit!" (Note: Chizu is the Japanese word for Cheese. You heard me, CHEESE!)

"So... your power makes you become cheese?" asked Luffy.

"Correct" said Lord.

"That is..." said Luffy "So... so... AWESOME! YOU'RE CHEESE! LET ME HAVE A BITE OF YOU!"

Luffy ran up to Lord and went to take a bite out of his stomach but Lord formed a hole large enough for Luffy to fit through on his stomach and Luffy fell through.

"Hey!" said Luffy as he hit the floor and stood back up "that wasn't very nice!"

Lord turned around "I'm not a very nice person. Chizu Chizu Cannonball!" said Lord and with that he punched Luffy in the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Luffy "Wait, that hurt? How? You can't punch rubber and hurt it! Especially if you punching with cheese!"

"This fruit lets me do more then just make me cheese" said Lord "It gives me unbeatable strength! But you'll see that as we battle"

"Are you the reason for the room being cold?" asked Luffy.

"No" said Lord "It's the air conditioner. I had one installed in every room. This island's temperature is hot and if I'm not in a cool area in this form I start to smell" (The only thing that made me scary in chapter 2 has now been explained. Hooray!)

"Your power is so cool Lord!" said Luffy.

Lord charged up and punched Luffy in the face again.

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" shouted Lord "STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!"

"Wha..." said Luffy as he was thrown across the room by Lord's punch.

Luffy landed by Nathan's feet (Remember, Lanky Nathan is in the room).

"I'd listen to him" said Nathan "He's looks pretty angry. Pissing him off was not a wise move"

"Your mine Luffy!" said Lord as he went to punch Luffy with both of his fists "Chizu Chizu Double Cannonball!"

However Lord slipped before hitting Luffy and his fists collided with Nathan instead sent him flying out the window.

"Okay" said Lord "When this battle is over, the first thing I'm doing is getting rid of every window of this castle. We're gonna get a lawsuit one of these days"

0o0o0

Winter Knight was rowing his boat with a grin on his face.

"Great! That whackjob won't execute me for failing him now!" said Winter Knight.

Winter Knight then heard a noise and looked up.

"What the crap?" was all Winter Knight could say before Lanky Nathan crash landed in his boat.

"Lanky Nathan? What are you-" began Winter Knight.

"LORD HAS BEEN FORCED TO USE THE CHIZU CHIZU FRUIT!" shouted Nathan "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE _NOW_!"

"Fine" said Winter Knight as he began to row the boat.

"FASTER!" said Nathan.

And with that, the two men rowed away from danger.

0o0o0

"Okay then" said the man as he closed his laptop up "Now that we have an email address for you, we're almost done"

"Good" said Usopp.

"Now all you have to do is read the Terms and Agreements!" said the man as he pulled out a scroll. The man untied the string on the scroll and let it roll out.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Usopp as the length of the paper was so long that it would take Usopp forever to read it.

"Might as well get started" thought Usopp with a sigh.

0o0o0

"Chizu Chizu Sentoryu!" said Lord as his arms turned into cheese katanas and one formed in his mouth.

"Yurr goner dye!" said Lord, the katana in his mouth making it difficult to talk.

"What?"

"I sed, Yurr goner dye Rufi!" said Lord before he spat out the katana "Man that's annoying! How does Zoro talk with that thing in his mouth? Oh well, two of my cheese swords are enough to take you out!"

Lord cut Luffy's left arm with his sword and Luffy had to retrain himself from screaming.

"So... strong..." said Luffy.

"This is just the beginning!" said Lord as he turned the cheese swords into cheese guns "Chizu Chizu Cap in yo ass!"

Lord started firing small yellow bullets from the guns, they all bounced off Luffy, leaving him unharmed.

"Gomu Gomu no Gattling!" said Luffy as he charged at Lord and began to pummel him with his fists until Lord was sent flying across the room.

"You think that can stop me?" asked Luffy "I'm not going to be stopped by some small-time villain like you"

"Small time eh? You have some nerve" said Lord as he got up "Well I don't plan to always be considered small time. Some day I will be a great man like Buggy the Clown!"

"Buggy? I remember him" said Luffy "He was pretty weak"

Lord's eyes bulged out of his head.

"You wanna run that by me again?" said Lord.

"Buggy was weak" said Luffy.

"That's it Luffy, YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW! Chizu Chizu Swiss Darts!" said Lord as his hands turned into guns and began to fire small darts made of cheese fired at Luffy, piercing him and leaving little holes all over his body.

"Chizu Chizu Shuriken!" said Lord as he made cheese shurikens and fired them at Luffy.

Luffy took the blow of these shurikens just as he stood up, but before he could make another move, Lord struck again with cheese bombs.

"How is cheese... so powerful?" asked Luffy in pain.

"Simple, those bullets I hit you with before are designed to drain your energy and strength" explained Lord "Anyway, Chizu Chizu Swiss Tower!"

In the center of the room, a large, yellow, cylinder-shaped tower burst through the floor and stopped when the tower connected with the roof. Holes then began to form all over the tower and Lord jumped inside a hole.

"Revolve!" shouted Lord as the tower began to quickly rotate.

"A tower..." said Luffy as he looked at the tower spinning.

"Chizu Chizu Diablo!" shouted Lord from inside the spinning tower as small bits of cheese began to fire everywhere. Some of the cheeses were small bullets and daggers, some of the cheeses were gigantic swords and bombs, and Luffy was having trouble dodging a lot of it.

"Die Luffy Die!" said Lord as he jumped out of the tower and cut Luffy's chest with a cheese katana "Chizu Chizu Swiss Tower cease and desist!" The tower formed into regular cheese and went into Lord's body.

"Chizu Chizu Cannonball Torment!" said Lord as he punched Luffy across the room, but before Luffy landed, Lord appeared at the spot and punched Luffy again, sending him across the room where Lord punched him again. He continued to do this for ten minutes until he got bored of it and let Luffy crash into a wall.

"Chizu Chizu Wheel of Misfortune!" said Lord as he made a large disk of cheese and threw it at Luffy. It missed Luffy and hit Lord's desk, slicing it in half.

"Chizu Chizu 10,000 Kilo Crush!" said Lord as his hand became a giant cheese cube. Lord charged at Luffy and crushed him with the cube. Luffy cried out in pain.

"Think you can insult my favourite villain can you?" said Lord as he crushed Luffy with the cube again "Well I'll show you, I'll show everyone that Buggy the Clown is a great pirate! It's my dream! And who gets in the way of my dream will feel my wrath!"

Lord grabbed Luffy by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Prepare to die" said Lord as his hand became a knife. Before Luffy could do anything, Lord stabbed him straight in the heart.

0o0o0

"There" said Usopp in triumph "I've finished reading"

"Very well" said the man "Now I just need proof that you're over thirteen"

"Don't I look over thirteen?" asked Usopp.

"You do but it is very easy to lie on the internet" said the man.

"Internet? WE STANDING FACE TO FACE!" said Usopp.

"None the less I want some identification" said the man.

"I'm a pirate" said Usopp, a vein beginning to burst "Pirates don't _have _identification"

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you in" said the man.

"Right, to hell with this" said Usopp as he pulled his slingshot out "Oil Star!"

Usopp fired the pellet which covered the man with oil on contact.

"Flame Star!" said Usopp he fired the second pellet and the man bursted into flames.

"HOLY CRAP!" said the man as burnt into nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Glad that's over" said Usopp as he aimed a pellet at the door "Metallic Star!"

The door burst open and Usopp walked inside.

**0o0o0**

**So there is chapter nine. As I promised last chapter, here is a list of all the current devil fruits in my story.**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Chizu Chizu Fruit (Chizu is Japanese for Cheese)**

**Consumed by: Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth (AKA Lord)**

**Type: Logia (Element Fruits)**

**Power: Allows the user to create, control and become cheese. The user may also create weapons made of cheese and can sharpen cheese to make swords. The user is also immune to bullets as the holes made by the bullets automatically become Swiss cheese holes.**

**Extra Information: The user will begin to smell if they are exposed to the heat for too long.**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Juubun Juubun Fruit (Juubun is Japanese for Perfect)**

**Consumed by: A remote (Fused together)**

**Type: Paramecia (Super Human Power Fruits)**

**Power: Can create, control, and become anything except for ten things (See chapter eight)**

**Extra Information: This fruit is based of Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth's story To Be 5 Again, where the main villain owns a remote that can control everything inside his headquarters.**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Yaoi Yaoi Fruit (Yaoi is a type of romantic FanFiction involving two men)**

**Consumed by: Clarobell**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Power: Allows user to fire rings which can make two men fall in love. It can only be used on men and cannot be used on more then two men at once. The power can be broken by either killing one of the two affected or by pressing salt or seawater on both lips at the same time (This can be done through kissing).**

**Extra Information: None**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Mizu Mizu Fruit (Mizu is Japanese for water)**

**Consumed by: Lanky Nathan**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Power: The user can control water and use it to create weapons, unbreakable bubble prisons and even clones. This fruit is not to be mistaken as a Logia-type fruit, as the user cannot create or become water.**

**Extra Information: The water clone and water prison is based of Zabuza from Naruto, who trapped Kakashi in a water bubble and used his clone to fight Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Neko Neko Fruit, Model: Saber Tooth Tiger (Neko is Japanese for cat)**

**Consumed by: Shiruji-Chan (AKA Shiru)**

**Type: Zoan**

**Power: Allows the user to turn into a Saber Tooth Tiger or a Saber Tooth Tiger-Human Hybrid.**

**Extra Information: Unlike with the Hito Hito Fruit, rumble balls only increase the speed of the user of this fruit instead of having four extra forms, but will still go to a monster point if the user consumes too many rumble balls. And the user can still change to full form or hybrid form even in monster point.**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Jika Jika Fruit (Jika is Japanese for magnetize)**

**Consumed by: Wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie's (AKA Plushie) katana (Fused together)**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Power: Allows the user to become magnetized and make anything made of metal attach to the user. The user can also fuse with the metal to become larger.**

**Extra Information: This fruit is based loosely on Magneto from X-Men.**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Oso Oso Fruit (Oso is short for Osore which is Japanese for horror)**

**Consumed by: Winter Knight**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Power: Allows the eater to create a fog which causes anyone who breathes it to hallucinate their worst fear. It does not affect people who know of the user's power.**

**Extra Information: None**

**0o0o0**

**Name: Penpho Penpho Fruit (Penpho is short for the words "Penguin" and "Phobia")**

**Consumed by: Bob (From Luffy's "intervention" in chapter 1)**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Power: Makes the user scared of penguins.**

**Extra Information: Bob doesn't know a piece of fruit he once ate was the Penpho Penpho Fruit and thus has no idea why he is scared of penguins.**

**0o0o0**

**So there you go. Now I'm not going to promise that the new chapter will be coming as soon as possible because otherwise I'll jinx myself and you'll be waiting for weeks for the new chapter. So I'll say that it'll be coming in a certain amount of time and leave it at that. The next chapter may also be the last chapter. I'll see how it goes as I'm writing it. It may be the second last. See you next time!**


	10. The Battle Ends!

**Revenge**

**Hello everyone, welcome to the last chapter of this story. Thanks to all of my fans for waiting! You have all been so patient with me! Not just with this chapter but with every chapter, I always made you wait weeks and weeks! So here it is the final chapter of Revenge!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the almighty Oda. But the authors are MINE! ALL MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**0o0o0**

Lord smiled as he dropped Luffy to the ground.

"Perfect" said Lord "You can't survive now, even if that knife was made of cheese it's still enough to kill you. Wait... why is your blood yellow?"

Lord bent down to a dead Luffy, wiped the yellow blood of his shirt and smelled it.

"This is... melted cheese!" gasped Lord "And there's no wound! That means-"

"That I wasn't stabbed" said Luffy as he punched Lord in the face. Lord went flying across the room and hit a wall.

"Damn it" said Lord as he got up "What happened?"

"The cheese melted" said Luffy "It was so soft it was became goo when it hit my chest"

"But how did it melt? This room is air-conditioned" said Lord who then realised what must have happened. He looked at the air conditioner and saw it had been destroyed by Lord's various attacks.

"No matter" said Lord "Chizu Chizu Cannonball!"

With that, Lord punched Luffy, sending him through the door.

0o0o0

Outside of Lord's Office...

"Here it is Robin" said Emma.

"Thank you Emma" said Robin.

The two stood in front the door, ready to open when they heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" asked Emma as she lifted up her staff.

"Relax" said Robin "I recognize those footsteps. It's just Chopper"

True to what Robin said, Chopper walked up to the two.

"Hi Robin, made to Lord's office eh?" said Chopper who then noticed Emma "Who's she?"

"Emma Iveli, one of the authors here. Don't worry she's on our side" added Robin quickly as Chopper made a twitch which would have led to an attack.

"I wonder what's happening in there?" asked Emma, looking at the door.

All of the sudden, Luffy was smashed through the door.

"I'm not so pathetic anymore am I?" asked Lord as he ran over to Luffy "Oh, hi Emma. FEEL MY WRATH LUFFY! Chizu Chizu Dagger Rifle!"

As the name suggests, Lord's arm turned into a cheese rifle and began to fire cheese daggers, stabbing Luffy all over his body.

Luffy stretched his arm down the hall until his hand was too far to see, then when it seemed he had grabbed on to something, Luffy jumped and let his arm drag him away from danger.

"Get back here!" shouted Lord as he ran after Luffy.

Chopper, Emma and Robin all stared blankly as Lord ran off.

"That was... interesting" said Chopper.

0o0o0

Luffy didn't want to run from Lord but he needed to think of a plan and was having trouble while being beaten up.

"I see you Luffy!" said Lord as he charged at Luffy.

Even though Luffy couldn't think of a plan, he still decided to charge at Lord and attack. "Its better then being killed doing nothing" thought Luffy as he charged.

Lord saw Luffy was planning to attack and smiled, it was just what he hoping for.

Lord grabbed Luffy when he got close enough and threw him into the wall.

"Chizu Chizu Cage!" said Lord quickly before Luffy got up. A cage made of cheese formed around Luffy.

"Chizu Chizu Melted Nacho Acid!" said Lord as his entire body became cheese and began to melt.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

But Lord did not answer as he was now a yellow, bubbling puddle of melted cheese which began to spread across the floor and underneath Luffy. Luffy then heard a weird noise. He couldn't figure out what the noise was until he saw holes in the floor and then it hit him. The floor was melting.

Before Luffy could do anything, Lord melted through the floor and the floor around Luffy crumbled underneath him and he fell through.

0o0o0

Usopp walked up the staircase in front of the front doors, where they had first met the Otto A.

Usopp saw two large yellows doors at the top of the staircase. Usopp heard a crashing sound behind it.

"Something's going on back there" said Usopp out loud as he walked to the doors "And whatever it is, it's none of my business. I've had enough battles for one fanfic"

With that, Usopp walked away.

0o0o0

Zoro and Sanji stood there kissing, what was only mere seconds seemed like years to them. The whole world around them went quiet. The kiss was so tender and so delicate. Then after what seemed like an eternity, the two separated lips and looked into each other's eyes.

The two of them instantly started screaming, spitting and vomiting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Sanji.

"THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER DONE!" shouted Zoro.

Sanji then kicked Zoro in the head and Zoro returned the favor by slashing him across the chest with his sword.

The then began to fight, not their usual argument fights, but as though they were facing an enemy.

The two fought for ten minutes, slashing, kicking and insulting each other like there was no tomorrow.

Then the two stopped and realised the obvious matter at hand.

"We're not in love!" gasped Sanji.

"You're right!" said Zoro "I don't love you!"

"You mean that!" said Sanji.

"Yes" said Zoro "I don't love you with any of my heart"

"Oh Zoro!" said Sanji "You've made me so happy!"

Zoro explained what Clarobell had told him about breaking the Yaoi Yaoi Fruit Curse. The two had a good laugh about the crazy adventure they had had together. And then they went back to killing each other.

0o0o0

Luffy landed on the floor of the room underneath him and was surprised when the floor he landed on wasn't hard. In fact, it was soft and squishy.

Luffy stood up and then realised the cage was gone, but the thoughts of the cage vanished the second he saw the room he was in.

It was square room with no furniture or any other item what so ever. The floor, roof and walls were yellow and the walls were also covered with large holes, large enough for a person to go through.

"Hello Luffy" said Lord's voice "Welcome to my training room or as I like to call it: MY TRAINING ROOM! I mean, THE CHIZU CHAMBER!" The voice seemed to be coming from one of the holes in the room, Luffy could tell that much, but the problem was: Which hole?

"It seems I made the hole bigger then I planned" said Lord's voice, referring to the roof "No matter. Chizu Chamber Repair!" With that, cheese spread out of the holes on the walls and made a patch on the roof.

"Are ready Luffy?" asked Lord's voice "Are you ready to suffer at the hands of the Super-Special-Awesome-Mega-Ultra-Amazing-McFudgetastic-Spastic-Kuncklehead-Cheese-Controlling-Fanfic-Writing Warrior of Doom?"

A large breath was then taken, for obvious reasons.

"Prepare yourself! Not that it will do you any good, CHIZU CHIZU CHAMBER MADNESS!" shouted Lord.

At first nothing happened, which worried Luffy. And then Luffy turned around and saw Lord with Wolverine Cheese Claws coming out of his hands come flying out of one hole and go into another.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Lord began jumping in and out of holes on the walls, slashing Luffy over and over again.

Luffy could do nothing as Lord slashed him non-stop. And then suddenly Lord stopped attacking.

"I feel pity" said Lord "Maybe I should stop attacking. On the other hand it is fun! Back to attacking! CHIZU CHIZU CHAMBER MADNESS!"

Lord slashed Luffy only twice and then stopped.

"God damn it I'm stuck!" said Lord's voice "I mean- Hahahaha! I am sparing for one second Luffy while I do something that has nothing to do with getting my foot unstuck from this cheese in got stuck into"

Meanwhile inside one of the cheese holes, Lord pulled his leg with all of his might until it broke free.

"Crap!" whispered Lord to himself "Now I'm behind schedule! I need to hurry this up!"

With that, Lord pounced from his hole and began to attack Luffy again over and over again.

"This is fantastic!" though Lord as he jumped in and out of holes and slashed Luffy "I'm going to beat him, I'm going to win! Now to finish him off!"

Lord then created a giant cheese sword, jumped out of a hole one last time and slashed Luffy, where he exploded to thousands of pieces.

As Lord landed he turned around to see what happened, Luffy was meant to die, but he wasn't meant to explode. Lord's eyes widened when he realised what he was staring at.

The patch he had made for the roof, exploded into thousands of pieces.

And Lord realised the truth, while he was stuck Luffy had taken the patch from the roof and placed it where he was standing, and Lord was in such a rush he didn't bother to see if it was Luffy he was attacking.

And then another thought dawned on him. If this patch of cheese is what he attacked, then where was Luffy? Lord was now very afraid.

Lord tried to run but it was too late. Luffy's fist came flying out of a hole on the right and then a hole on the left. And then Luffy's fist seemed to emerge from every hole at once and pummeled Lord.

"How..." said Lord as he was being pummeled "Is... this possible?"

The fists kept on coming and coming and coming. Until at one point the fists stopped attacking, Lord slowly stood up and looked around.

"What are you up to, Monkey D. Luffy?" asked Lord as he began to inspect holes in the walls. Lord then saw which holes Luffy was hiding in and then formed an anime sweatdrop as Luffy was picking cheese off and eating it.

"THIS ISN'T LUNCH TIME LUFFY!" shouted Lord "And how the hell did you make your arms come out of every hole if you where hiding just this one?"

"Nothing in this castle makes sense" said Luffy "This place uses "bad fanfic reality" so I took advantage of it"

"Nice" said Lord with an impressed tone in his voice "You're smarter then I thought. You should consider joining FFN!"

"No way" said Luffy calm, but stern as he continued to eat cheese.

"Is it because of the lack of writing talent?" asked Lord "Because that's not a problem, look, I have no talent at all and I run the whole thing!"

"I don't want to join you guys 'cause your all jerks!" said Luffy.

"Jerks..." said Lord with a twitch "You call... US... the jerks?"

"That's right" said Luffy "You and your group are villains, and villains are jerks"

"We're the villains? WE'RE THE VILLAINS?" shouted Lord "Let me tell you something Luffy, you and your friends are the villains! _You _came to my home! _You_ destroyed my home! _You _attacked us! And for what? Not because we hurt one of your friends, not because we did something dishonourable, but because _we wrote stories about you! _You did all those horrible things because we wrote stories! We did nothing wrong!"

"But don't you see?" asked Luffy "That is wrong! That is evil!"

"What are you talking about?" said Lord, his face showing a mixture of rage and interest.

"You think that you have the write to use us in your stories" said Luffy "But you don't! You mistreat us in those fanfics of yours! You make us have relationships with people we don't like. We have to do embarrassing stuff that from time to time is very OOC! You make stuff up that affects the current One Piece plot! I read your straw-hat mother story Lord! That man in the story wasn't my father!"

"Look, I when I made that story your father hadn't been revealed yet!" shouted Lord "How could I have known?"

"You could have thought "I better not write this in case his father is revealed in the story" but you didn't! You never stop to think did you?" asked a voice "You guys never think, you just write the stories with no consideration for the characters your hurting"

Lord, wide-eyed, turned to the door of the Chizu Chamber to see Nami standing there with a sack hoisted on her shoulder.

"Nami..." said Lord who then stopped and noticed the sack "Is that _my _treasure in that sack?"

"Mine now" said Nami.

"And why do fanfics always to favour certain characters over others?" asked a voice from above "Just because you like one character more than another that means they get more lines?"

Lord looked up to the hole he had made and saw Chopper, Robin and Emma standing there.

"That's ridiculous!" said Lord "I don't give more lines to my favourite characters!"

Buggy the Clown then popped his head out of one of the holes in the wall.

"That's right!" said Buggy "He never does!"

"See?" said Lord as Buggy went back into the hole "Even Buggy agrees!"

"How do you think the creators of these shows would feel if they knew people stole their work to make poorly made stories?" asked Robin.

"But I do a disclaimer every chapter!" said Lord.

"So gives you a right does it?" asked Robin.

"I... I..." but Lord was speechless.

"We're ending this now!' said Luffy.

"Wait, what?!" said Lord "Now? But- but I-"

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he fired his fist at Lord.

Lord was thrown against the wall, Lord didn't notice though as he was gob smacked (a word that only 10 percent of the world understands) by what he heard.

"Fanfics... are wrong?" thought Lord to himself.

"Don't listen to them!" shouted Emma Iveli.

"Emma..." said Lord as he looked upwards to Emma.

"It doesn't matter what people think of you writing fanfics!" shouted Emma "You shouldn't care if 1000 people tell you not to write fanfics!"

"1000 people _do _tell me not to write fanfics" said Lord, as he stood up "But... I see what you're getting at. Just because people criticize you for something you do, if you enjoy doing it you shouldn't stop doing it!" (So there is the moral to this story, don't give in to peer pressure, especially if that peer is telling you to not write fanfics)

Lord was so busy understanding the truth, he forgot about Luffy. By the time Lord remembered Luffy, it was too late.

"Gear Second!" shouted Luffy was his skin went pink and shiny and steamed poured out of his body

"Gear Second? Is that really necessary?" asked Lord.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" said Luffy as he shot his fist out.

"Oh shi-" was all Lord could say before Luffy punched him in the stomach sent him flying through the wall, and the next wall, and the next wall, and the next wall. Until at some point he was heading towards a window.

"Oh no!" said Lord as he went out the window "Foiled by my own unfunny running gaaaaaaag!"

There was the sound of a loud thump and everything went quiet.

"Is he dead?" asked Emma.

"I doubt it" said Chopper "But he definitely isn't going to be getting up right away"

"Come on" said Luffy, who was now back to normal "Let's gather everyone up and leave"

0o0o0

The whole crew was standing outside the castle doors with Emma included.

"Thank you for helping us" said Robin.

"Robin says you want to travel" said Luffy "Why don't you join our crew?"

"Thanks for the offer" said Emma with a smile o her face "But... I'd much rather stay with Lord and the Otto A"

"Okay then" said Luffy.

Just then, a roar of anger was heard.

"Lord!" shouted Chopper.

"I can handle him" said Luffy "But it'll take a while and I'm hungry, let's get back to the ship"

So with that, the whole crew began to run back the way they came from.

Just as they disappeared, Lord came running out.

"Where are they?" said Lord "Where did they go?"

"They went back to the ship" said Emma.

"What are you doing here?" said Lord with a jolt, and Emma realised he didn't know she was there and was just talking to himself "Can't talk now! Bye!"

With that, Lord ran after Luffy and the crew, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

0o0o0

Franky waved at the crew as they hopped onboard the ship.

"Hey Franky" said Luffy "I see you got your leg back on"

"What? Oh yeah, the leg" said Franky "Yeah, I got that on and I was just about to join you guys when an author came and attacked me. Not much else happened though"

"Cool" said Luffy.

"Hey Franky, why is there piles of wood nailed to parts of the ship?" asked Chopper.

"Long story bro" said Franky "Loooong story"

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted a voice.

Everyone looked to see Lord charging at them.

"It's Lord!" shouted Usopp.

"Man he's fast!" said Sanji.

"Hey Franky" said Zoro "Do you think you could do Coup de Blast?"

"Sure" said Franky as he prepared the Coup de Blast cannon by filling it with three bottles of Cola "COUP DE BLAST!"

And with that, the ship blasted upwards and far away from the island.

"NO!" shouted Lord as he reached the edge of the island and could go no further.

Lord sighed and began to walk back to the castle.

0o0o0

As Lord returned to the castle he saw outside the door, Emma was helping Clarobell stand up, Plushie was performing CPR on Shiru and Kurokame had retracted into her shell, the sound of soft breathing from the shell implied she was sleeping.

"Are you all okay?" asked Lord.

"We're fine" said Plushie "But both Lanky Nathan and Winter Knight are missing sir"

"I see" said Lord "Whatever happened to them, they'll be back"

0o0o0

Winter Knight and Lanky Nathan were still rowing the boat.

"Are we going to stop anytime soon?" asked Winter Knight.

"Probably not" said Nathan "Now keep rowing!"

0o0o0

Lord gave out a loud growl and said "I won't forgive those pirates for what they have done to us! We're going to fight them again fellow Otto A, and this time we will destroy them all!"

"But sir" said Clarobell, who had regained consciousness "We couldn't beat them with eight members, how do we beat them now that we're missing two members?"

"Good thinking Clarobell" said Lord "It sounds like you've regained your sanity"

"I think it was that blow to the head from Zoro that did that" said Clarobell.

"Excellent" said Lord "Back to what you said, if we lack members then we should get some new ones"

"New members?" asked Plushie "But how?"

"Everyone grab your cloaks and follow me to the meeting tower" said Lord as he began to walk inside the castle "I'll explain up there"

The other members (Including Shiru who had been revived) shrugged and followed their leader into the castle.

To be continued...

**0o0o0**

**Ooh! What is Lord scheming? You want to now? Guess what, you can't because the story is over! But don't fret, because as we speak I am creating a super-special-awesome sequel! But it will be some time before I put it on fanfic (About a month, maybe more or less). I'd like to thank some people with this story, here they are.**

**The Otto A**

For letting me use you and not complaining no matter what I did with you. A big thanks to Clarobell in particular who helped me come up with the convention in chapter 1 and writing the summary for the story.

**FullMetalFlame, Blizzardrake and Random Skitchies**

For making cameo appearances in my story. (Wait a minute, _you _should be thanking _me_ for that... no matter)

**Oni Giri Slash**

For writing the one hundredth review (And to anyone else who wrote a review)

**Everyone who read my story**

Because that's the only reason I write stories, so people can read them!

**So if you enjoyed my story then stay tuned for my sequel! Good-bye!**


End file.
